Les Promesses de l'Aube
by Math'L
Summary: Stiles aurait donné sa vie pour les siens, si ça signifiait que la Meute sera en sécurité. Alors il emmènera, seul, ses ennemis sur un autre chemin que celui qui mène à Beacon Hills. Quitte à ne jamais rentrer chez lui.
1. Règle 1

**Disclaimer : Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis.**

 **Note : Bonjouuuur ! Ceci est parti pour être une lonnngue note ! **

**Il y a quelques mois, sur fb est né l'idée d'un BigBangFest. C'est-à-dire l'écriture d'une histoire de 10 000 mots minimum, en partenariat avec un artiste qui dessine une ou plusieurs scène de l'histoire.**

 **C'est avec Scriboulette que je fais ce fait d'arme (je la connaissais comme auteur, je la découvre comme dessinatrice. Je vous conseille d'aller lire ses histoires, ceux sont des perles !) Merci pour ton dessin ! :) **

**Faire plus de 10 000 mots, c'était un défi et je n'aurais pas réussi sans l'aide de la meute, avec qui on s'est entraidées, soutenues et motivées. Un grand merci à** **Neliia** **pour être une super alpha,** **Plurielle** **pour sa bétatisation,** **Celikwi** **pour sa relecture et** **MlleStilinski** **pour avoir toujours était partante pour WW (ce qui m'a beaucoup aidé). C'est grâce à vous que je me suis donnée à fond dans l'aventure et si cela se reproduit, je serais ravie de le faire à nouveau avec vous !**

 **Cette histoire fait 21 855 mots au dernier recensement, 45 pages (bonus inclus) et est séparée en 14 chapitres de longueurs plus ou moins importantes.**

 **Je propose de poster tous les lundis. On se donne donc rendez-vous pour les 14 prochaines semaines. En espérant que vous preniez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire.**

 **Et maintenant, ENJOY !**

 **.II.**

 **Règle 1 : un guerrier ne garde jamais auprès de lui quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas quitter en moins de 30 secondes**. (*)

Stiles était loyal. Stiles tenait sa famille pour la chose la plus importante de sa vie.

Et c'est pour cela qu'il était capable de faire quelque chose d'aussi dur et douloureux que ça. S'en aller, un jour, sans avoir le temps de prononcer un mot, un « au revoir », un « je t'aime ». Parce que les ennemis étaient après lui, et que la première chose qu'ils feraient, ce serait de s'en prendre à son père, ou à Scott.

Il attrapa le sac au-dessus de son armoire. Il y fourra jean, tee-shirt et pulls, sans plus y regarder. Il attrapa son PC, le chargeur. Fouilla son bureau à la recherche de documents importants ou compromettants. La première catégorie fut jetée dans son sac sans plus de cérémonie, la 2e finit en boule dans sa poubelle. Il y ajouta les photos de la Meute, celles des sorties dans leurs lieux emblématiques. Il eut un instant de doute, et finalement, en empocha deux : une où ils étaient au complet – chose rare – et une photo de ses parents. Il attrapa les autres images et les balança toutes dans la corbeille. Il se retourna sur lui-même, scrutant sa chambre. Il attrapa les cadres accrochés aux murs et détacha les informations sensibles sur leurs différentes enquêtes surnaturelles. Tout partit à la poubelle. Il retrouva dans un tiroir des photocopies du Bestiaire, il les mit dans son sac. Il ouvrit un livre de sa bibliothèque et empocha les 570$ cachés dedans. Il alla dans la salle de bain, attrapa sa brosse à dent et la tondeuse électrique. Il hésita un instant et empocha le fond de teint que Malia avait oublié un jour. Peut-être arriverait-il à masquer le bleu qui commençait à s'étendre sur sa joue. Il alla dans la chambre de son père et souleva le matelas. Il attrapa le Beretta et les deux chargeurs qui étaient avec. Il descendit à la cuisine, ouvrit à la va-vite les tiroirs pour trouver le couteau-suisse et une boîte d'allumettes. Il remonta dans sa chambre, fourra pistolet et couteau dans ses vêtements mais à portée de main. Il craqua une allumette et la balança dans la corbeille, ne prenant que la peine de vérifier que les papiers s'enflammaient sans que ça ne mette en péril la maison. Il mit son sac sur l'épaule et sortit.

Sur le pas de la porte, il marqua une pause. Il attrapa le téléphone dans sa poche, envoya un message à son père _« J'ai dû partir, ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'aime. »._ Et un à Scott _« Ils arrivent. Je les emmène avec moi. Veille sur mon père s'il te plait. Je te confie BH. Je t'aime. »_

Les deux messages remis, il enleva la batterie et balança le téléphone dans la corbeille enflammée. Il descendit les marches quatre à quatre, et claqua la porte sans prendre la peine de la refermer. Il passa à côté de la Jeep, jeta son sac sur les sièges arrières et prit place derrière le volant.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la maison de son enfance, avant de mettre le contact et de s'en aller.

Définitivement.

 **(* référence à Kaamelott, crédit Alexandre Astier)**

 **.II.**

 **Voilà pour cette mise en bouche. On se dit à la semaine prochaine (si l'histoire intéresse des gens. Sinon, je m'arrêterais là ^^)**

 **Teen Wolfement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	2. Règle 2

**Disclaimer : Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis.**

 **Note : Bonjouuuur ! **

**Je sais, j'avais dit que je postais le lundi ! Mais c'est à cause de caloueg13 qui m'a menacé de manière pas menaçante, alors j'ai eu envie de vous faire plaisir plus rapidement. **

**Un grand merci pour tous vos retours, malgré le chapitre court qu'avait été cette première règle. Pour vous récompenser pour votre patience, voici un chapitre bien plus long, en espérant qu'il vous plaise tout autant !**

 **Je remercie Scriboulette pour la cover et Plurielle et Celikwi pour la correction ! **

**Enjoy !**

 **.II.**

 **Règle 2 : ne reste pas à genoux, même pour mourir** **[3392]**

Ils l'avaient retrouvé. Il aimerait dire qu'il ne savait pas comment. Mais fondamentalement, Stiles savait qu'il avait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre dans l'art de disparaître. Malgré toutes ses précautions, il se doutait qu'il avait fait des erreurs. Des erreurs qui allaient lui coûter la vie s'il ne trouvait pas rapidement une idée pour s'en sortir.

Il avait remarqué qu'on le suivait alors qu'il rejoignait sa jeep. Première erreur : garder son véhicule.

Il le savait. Mais il avait besoin d'un moyen de locomotion, pas assez d'argent pour s'en racheter un et il ne pouvait même pas essayer de vendre Roscoe puisque que les papiers étaient au nom de son père. Aussi avait-il gardé sa voiture, tentant de la camoufler et de la garer dans des endroits discrets, éloignés de son point de chute.

Repérant la voiture grise qui le suivait à chaque rue, il avait eu un doute. Elle lui disait quelque chose et il se demandait s'il ne l'avait pas déjà vue auparavant. Alors il fit comme dans les films. Il oublia sa destination et entreprit de tourner de manière aléatoire, mais qui donnait l'impression à ses poursuivants qu'il ne les avait pas repérée. Il arriva sur une nationale, accéléra autant qu'il le pouvait avec Roscoe, sans dépasser la limitation de vitesse. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il se fasse arrêter par la police.

Un camion qui traînait la patte lui donna l'occasion rêvée de faire un dépassement aussi surprenant que rapide. Il ne fut pas étonné de voir la voiture grise réaliser le même dépassement, malgré la voiture qui arrivait à grande vitesse en face d'eux.

Stiles respira profondément et essaya de trouver une stratégie. Malheureusement, il ne connaissait pas bien la ville et ne pouvait donc pas ruser en transformant les rues en labyrinthe. Hors de question d'allumer un GPS. Et s'il prenait des rues au pif, il risquait de se retrouver dans une impasse.

Non, la seule solution, c'était de s'éloigner de la ville, pour éviter témoins et blessés collatéraux. S'il devait aller à la mort, ainsi soit-il. Mais aucun innocent n'en serait la victime.

Il se rappelait vaguement où était la zone industrielle. Il donna un coup de volant pour prendre la sortie au dernier moment. La voiture était toujours là. Maintenant, elle devait avoir compris qu'il l'avait repérée.

Heureusement, il comptait quitter la ville aujourd'hui et avait donc ses affaires dans la voiture. Cela signifiait le Beretta. Le couteau était dans sa poche. Il inspira un grand coup et essaya d'endiguer la panique qui montait en lui. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de faire une crise d'angoisse.

Il finit par arriver devant un entrepôt semblant désaffecté. Il espérait juste que le bâtiment était ouvert, sinon, il risquait de crever comme un chien sur le parking, car n'ayant aucun endroit où se cacher.

Il fit un rapide demi-tour, de manière à ce que sa porte du côté conducteur soit proche du bâtiment, sans qu'il ne soit à découvert. Il freina brutalement, attrapa son arme à feu et il eut juste le temps d'attraper un chargeur, avant que la voiture de ses poursuivants n'arrive, faisant crisser ses freins.

Il ouvrit sa porte et courut, à moitié baissé, vers l'entrée de l'entrepôt. Il fit coulisser légèrement la porte – ce qui provoqua un bruit dingue – et entra dans le bâtiment. De-là, il se mit à courir, fouillant la zone du regard à la recherche d'une planque ou d'un point de visée stratégique. Il entendit les portes claquer dehors et sut qu'il n'avait que quelques secondes pour peut-être sauver sa peau. Il vit un escalier en ferraille. Pas la meilleure idée mais ça aurait le mérite de mettre de la distance entre lui et ses ennemis. Il entreprit de le monter, veillant à ne pas faire vibrer la structure métallique pour ne pas révéler sa présence.

Trois hommes entrèrent alors qu'il était au milieu de sa montée. Il s'arrêta, s'accroupit et attendit de voir quelle serait leur prochaine action. Il les détailla rapidement. Un grand baraqué. Très musclé, cheveux courts, gueule de boxeur, à éviter en corps à corps mais possiblement distanciable à la course, au vue de sa carrure. Le deuxième homme était grand aussi mais beaucoup plus fin. Peut-être moins costaud mais sûrement beaucoup plus rapide. Des cheveux blonds, courts et une cicatrice barrant sa joue. Le dernier était de taille moyenne, des cheveux courts, noir, une barbe et une attitude nerveuse. Il semblait être le chef. C'était lui qui était entré le dernier dans le hangar. Stiles doutait qu'il soit excellent au corps à corps mais il avait appris à ne pas sous-estimer ses ennemis. Et puis, il tenait bien serré dans sa main gauche un colt qui avait le pouvoir de lui trouer la peau.

Les trois hommes avançaient à pas lents, scrutant les alentours. Ils se séparèrent pour faire le tour des machines et autres caisses entreposées ici et là, et Stiles se félicita de ne pas s'être caché derrière. Vu comment ils se déplaçaient, il aurait été fait comme un rat.

Il hésita à leur tirer dessus, profiter de l'effet de surprise. Mais il n'était pas certain de toucher sa cible et même s'il réussissait à en abattre un, les deux se lanceraient à sa poursuite. De plus, il répugnait à tuer un homme de sang-froid, même si ceux-là semblaient le chercher et pas pour lui dire des choses sympathiques.

Il les laissa faire le tour des caisses et reprit son ascension, veillant à rester le plus silencieux possible. Il leur jetait des coups d'œil réguliers, et savait que sa chance ne durerait pas. Bientôt, ils le remarqueraient. Ou tout simplement, ils remarqueraient l'escalier. Sa seule chance résidait dans le fait que la structure en ferraille était trop étroite pour qu'ils grimpent ensemble. Ça lui donnerait la possibilité d'abattre ses ennemis un par un.

Il était arrivé à la dernière marche, se disant que finalement, il arriverait à finir son ascension sans être repéré, quand la structure grinça. Stiles ferma les yeux quand il entendit le bruit. Et merde. Il regarda rapidement vers le sol et vit ses trois poursuivants se retourner et remarquer l'escalier. Il resta accroupi mais se dépêcha de quitter l'escalier. Là où il était arrivé, ce n'était pas réellement un étage, plus un chemin de 3 mètres de large, qui faisait le tour de l'entrepôt. Le moyen pour n'importe qui de voir ce qui se passait au rez-de-chaussée. Malheureusement, la passerelle était encadrée par une pauvre rambarde et le mur en parpaing qui soutenait l'ensemble de l'entrepôt.

Rien qui permettait à Stiles de rester à couvert. Sa seule cachette était les quelques objets éparpillés et abandonnés le long de la passerelle, qui, s'ils pouvaient ralentir des ennemis, ne suffiraient pas à le protéger de manière satisfaisante.

Le géant avait commencé à grimper l'escalier et était maintenant au milieu de la structure. Stiles n'avait pas trop de temps pour réfléchir, alors il se mit juste en retrait derrière un objet qui avait dû être jadis un meuble de rangement. Il se fit le plus petit possible, espérant rouler son adversaire. L'homme arriva à sa hauteur et Stiles prit une courte inspiration et essaya de mettre en pratique les quelques leçons de self-défenses que son père lui avait appris. Alors que le géant était à sa hauteur, il lança sa jambe au niveau des genoux de Musclor pour tenter de le balayer. Malheureusement, son ennemi avait des appuis solides et à part un léger sursaut, le coup n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Son adversaire tourna rapidement la tête vers lui et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de murmurer une petite prière. Il bondit sur ses pieds et se prépara autant que possible à parer les coups. Musclor balança un gros coup de poing vers son visage, voulant sans aucun doute le mettre KO. Stiles leva les avant-bras et les contracta. Le poing manqua son visage mais son corps ressentit tout de même toute la puissance de son ennemi.

Il ne pouvait pas le battre au corps à corps. Stiles se mit à courir le long de la passerelle. Il vit en même temps les deux autres acolytes monter l'escalier. La structure en métal faisait le tour du bâtiment mais ne rejoignait pas l'escalier. Il y avait un trou de 4 mètres entre la fin de la passerelle et l'arrivée de l'escalier. Bon point : il ne pouvait pas être encerclé. Mauvais point : il courrait droit dans une impasse. Une fois qu'il serait arrivé au bout, il serait entre le vide et Musclor.

Il s'arrêta de courir. Ça ne servait à rien d'aller jusqu'au bout. Il regarda autour de lui et ne trouva aucune arme. Il sentit le métal froid contre sa peau.

Il manquait de choix.

Il sortit son arme, fit entrer une balle dans la chambre. Il verrouilla ses appuis, tendit les bras et ferma un œil. Musclor arrivait vers lui, en ligne droite, inratable. Il visa le cœur. Tira deux coups. Le bruit se répercuta contre les tôles d'acier de l'entrepôt. Le géant s'écroula. Stiles retint la nausée qui venait. Il venait de tuer un homme de sang-froid.

Le bruit de pas le fit sortir de sa stupeur. Il y avait encore deux hommes dont il devait s'occuper.

Il vit le grand blond avancer à pas rapides, mais sans précipitation. De toute façon, où Stiles pourrait bien aller ?

Stiles avait la main qui tremblait. Il ne pouvait plus tirer, ou en tout cas, pas dans l'immédiat. Il mit la sécurité et rangea l'arme. Il regarda le type s'approcher et réfléchit à la manière de le combattre. Il semblerait que cela se ferait au corps à corps. Mais à la différence du boxeur, il avait une chance de le battre, s'il agissait de manière intelligente.

Il se plaça de biais, poings relevés, prêt à prendre des coups et à en donner aussi. L'homme arrivait sur lui et se plaça lui-même de biais, avec les mains relevées. Loin de la barbarie et de la surprise de son combat avec Musclor, celui-ci semblait s'amorcer comme un combat en compétition. Excepté qu'il n'y avait pas de coupe pour le vainqueur. Seulement la mort pour le perdant.

Stiles aurait voulu faire comme dans les films, qu'ils se tournent autour, attendant que l'autre frappe. Mais, si la passerelle était trop étroite pour que 2 personnes s'y tiennent de front – un avantage pour éviter une attaque groupée de ses ennemis – ça signifiait aussi qu'il n'avait que peu de possibilités de mouvements latéraux.

Finalement, l'homme se lança, balançant son poing vers le visage de Stiles. Il eut le même réflexe que précédemment, parant le coup avant d'envoyer lui-même son bras vers l'abdomen de son ennemi. Il réussit à le toucher mais l'impact ne sembla pas blesser l'homme plus que cela.

Stiles ne vit pas arriver la série de coups de pieds et les prit dans l'abdomen et les cuisses sans pouvoir faire quelque chose pour les éviter. Il se recula de quelques pas pour tenter d'esquiver la pluie de coups mais cela ne fit que renforcer la puissance des attaques. Il était en train de se recroqueviller – une mauvaise idée, cela signifiait que son visage était à portée des coups de pieds – et cherchait frénétiquement une idée pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

L'homme cessa ses coups mais Stiles avait trop mal pour se relever et se tenir à nouveau droit. La douleur annihilait sa réflexion et sa logique. Il tentait vaillamment de se redresser lorsqu'il aperçût sur le sol, une barre en acier. Il se précipita pour l'attraper quand le blond lui tomba dessus. Stiles chuta lourdement sur le sol en ferraille, le poids de son corps plus celui de son assaillant compressant ses poumons. Tout l'air en sortit et Stiles se retrouva à chercher son souffle alors que le blond tentait de le retourner, sûrement pour continuer à le rouer de coups. Malgré les efforts de Stiles, son ennemi réussit à le mettre sur le dos. Il essayait de contracter ses muscles pour contrer la douleur mais cela semblait encore pire. L'homme lui balançait coup sur coup sur l'abdomen et le torse, comme s'il ne voulait pas toucher son visage. A l'aveugle, Stiles tendit le bras vers l'arrière et tâtonna. Il n'était pas tombé loin de la barre de fer, avec un peu de chance, peut-être pourrait-il l'attraper et se sortir de ce mauvais pas.

Alors qu'il pensait qu'il ne la trouverait jamais et que ses organes allaient exploser sous la multitude de coups, il sentit au bout de son index, l'arrondi d'un objet un métal. Il s'étira un peu – exposant un peu plus son corps aux coups – et attrapa la barre à pleine paume. Sans contrôler sa force, sans même y penser, Stiles abattit son arme sur la tête de l'homme. Une fois. Deux fois. Cela fit un bruit horrible et le sang coula quasiment immédiatement du crâne. Le blond étouffa un bruit de douleur avant de s'écrouler à côté de sa victime. Stiles repoussa le corps à l'aide de ses jambes, ne supportant pas le moindre contact avec celui qui le rouait de coups il y a encore quelques secondes.

Couché sur le sol, tentant vainement de retrouver sa respiration et la sensation de son corps, Stiles pensait que jamais plus il ne pourrait se tenir debout. Que jamais la douleur ne passerait. Il se mit sur le ventre, grimaçant et grognant, pour essayer de se relever, quand il perçut enfin le pas du troisième homme. Un pas calme, comme s'il n'avait pas besoin de se presser, puisque Stiles ne pouvait pas s'en aller.

Il vit d'abord les chaussures noires vernies, sur lesquelles tombait un pantalon de costume noir. Il releva doucement la tête et tomba nez à nez avec le canon d'un fusil.

Alors c'était ça. Il allait mourir aujourd'hui. Seul, dans un entrepôt abandonné, à des centaines de kilomètres des siens. Personne ne retrouverait jamais son corps. Il allait mourir là, par l'arme d'un homme qui souriait sadiquement à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer.

[…]

Non.

Stiles venait de démolir le crâne d'un homme avec une barre en fer. Il en avait abattu un autre de deux balles dans la poitrine. Il n'avait pas fait ça pour être tué comme un chien, aux pieds d'un homme qui ne méritait même pas la peur qu'il inspirait.

Stiles puisa dans les dernières forces qui lui restaient et s'appuyant sur les mains, poussant sur ses coudes, se mit à genoux. C'était mieux, mais il refusait de mourir à genoux. Il appuya un pied à terre, poussa sur son genou et se mit debout. Le canon de l'arme suivait sa tête et l'homme semblait amusé de l'effort que Stiles faisait pour tenter de retrouver un peu de dignité dans la mort.

Enfin debout.

Stiles se rappela la seule manœuvre que son père lui avait appris et qui était devenu un réflexe. Il essaya d'oublier la douleur qui l'empêchait de se tenir totalement droit. Il essaya d'oublier sa vue troublée et le vertige qui le faisait tanguer. Il regarda l'arme, se concentrant dessus.

Il vit le doigt de l'homme se déplacer sur gâchette.

Maintenant.

D'un mouvement vif, ou en tout cas aussi vif qu'il le pouvait, il mit ses deux mains autour de l'arme et le releva. Le coup partit, mais vers le toit. Il tordit l'arme, de manière à supprimer la prise de son ennemi sur son colt. Soit ce dernier résistait et son poignet cassait, soit il perdait l'arme.

Après quelques tentatives pour récupérer son arme, l'homme abandonna et lâcha le pistolet. Stiles en profita pour prendre en main l'arme et balança un coup de crosse dans la tempe de son assaillant. Il ne voulait pas l'assommer, il avait quelques questions à lui poser. Mais sous la douleur, l'homme recula et glissa sur la barre de fer qui avait roulé au sol quelques instants plus tôt. Il perdit l'équilibre, son dos buta contre la barrière de la passerelle, et avant que Stiles n'ait pu esquisser un geste en sa direction, l'homme bascula et tomba dans le vide.

Il cria.

Le corps s'abattant sur le sol en béton fit un bruit sourd qui résonna dans le silence de l'entrepôt. Doucement, Stiles se dirigea vers la barrière et se pencha. L'homme était étendu à terre, du sang venu vraisemblablement de son crâne commençait à couler. On aurait dit une poupée dont on avait coupé les fils.

Il ne supporta pas cette vue et vomit contre le mur.

Il se redressa, regarda autour de lui, son regard s'attachant au blond dont la tête saignait moins, toujours immobile et à Musclor, allongé loin, la poitrine perforée.

C'était un carnage.

Stiles se regarda et vit le sang sur ses mains et ses vêtements. Son corps le faisait souffrir atrocement mais il n'avait pas le temps pour se reposer.

Il se dirigea vers l'escalier, tanguant. Il enjamba le corps de Musclor et s'accrocha à la barrière, jusqu'à ce que ses deux pieds soient sur la terre ferme. Il se força à se diriger vers l'homme au sol, tâtant ses poches pour voir ce qu'il pouvait apprendre sur lui, sur eux.

Il trouva des clefs de voitures et un téléphone à clapet. Il empocha les deux et s'en alla. Il arriva sur le parking. La luminosité lui fit fermer les yeux, bien trop forte par rapport à l'atmosphère confinée de l'entrepôt. Il regarda les deux voitures sur le parking.

Il hésitait. C'était sûrement à cause de Roscoe qu'on l'avait retrouvé. C'était une mauvaise idée de la reprendre. Mais il n'était pas sûr que ça en soit une meilleure que de prendre la voiture de ses assaillants. Il s'y dirigea, comptant tout de même la fouiller.

Il ouvrit la porte côté conducteur, et s'écroula malgré lui sur le siège. Il n'y avait rien, à part une feuille de location. Ca réglait le problème de savoir quelle voiture prendre. Il ouvrit les vide-poches mais il n'y avait rien. Il s'extirpa maladroitement et se dirigea vers le coffre. Il y avait dedans un sac noir en cuir. Il l'ouvrit. Il y trouva de l'argent et deux armes.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'entrepôt, alors qu'un plan se dessinait dans sa tête. Sa seule question était : devait-il incendier le bâtiment ? Cela attirerait forcément les pompiers et s'ils arrivaient trop tôt, ils pourraient trouver les corps en assez bon état pour remonter à lui. Ne pas mettre le feu signifierait espérer que personne ne vienne ici pendant un long moment.

Il regarda les alentours. C'était une zone industrielle triste et vide, malgré le jour de semaine. L'industrie ne se portait pas bien et personne ne viendrait ici à part peut-être des sans-abris ou des squatteurs. Il décida de laisser le bâtiment tel quel.

Il se dirigea vers Roscoe, attrapa son sac et fouilla la voiture pour être sûr qu'il n'y laissait rien.

Son vertige se faisait plus fort, il devait s'en aller maintenant.

Il dit au revoir à la voiture qui l'avait accompagné dans toutes ces aventures, avant de la laisser là, portes ouvertes et clef sur le contact, espérant que quelqu'un la volerait et emporterait la preuve de sa présence ailleurs.

Il se dirigea vers la voiture de location, mit son sac dans le coffre, à côté de celui rempli d'argent. Il ouvrit le sien, attrapa une chemise, qu'il mit au-dessus de son tee-shirt sale. Il attrapa une bouteille d'eau et entreprit de laver les marques de sang de ses mains. Ensuite, il ferma le coffre. Il s'installa péniblement devant le volant et mit le contact. Il regarda dans le rétroviseur s'il n'avait pas l'air trop amoché. Le bleu datait de 2 semaines au moins et s'effaçait doucement. Les autres coups portés par ses assaillants étaient masqués par ses vêtements. S'il arrivait à ne pas grimacer de douleur à chaque mouvement, la personne à l'agence de location ne se douterait de rien. Il se ferait passer pour un assistant venu s'occuper des affaires d'un supérieur hiérarchique, rendrait la voiture pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, prendrait les sacs et s'en irait.

Après cela, il aurait juste à trouver un motel dans lequel dormir pendant les prochaines 24h. Ensuite, il aurait à trouver un nouveau plan.

Sans jeter un coup d'œil en arrière, il s'en alla, sans autre forme de procès.

 **.II.**

 **L'histoire vous plaît apparemment, on est donc parti pour 13 semaines ! J'espère susciter autant de réaction qu'avec le premier chapitre !**

 **Bonne semaine à vous !**

 **Teen Wolfement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	3. Règle 3

**Disclaimer** **: Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis.**

 **Note** **: Bonjouuuur !**

 **Merci à** **Scriboulette** **pour le dessin ! :)**

 **Un grand merci à** **Neliia** **pour être une super alpha,** **Plurielle** **pour sa bétatisation,** **Celikwi** **pour sa relecture et** **MlleStilinski** **pour avoir toujours était partante pour WW.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, vos** ** _favorite_** **, vos** ** _follow,_** **ça me touche beaucoup et j'ai hâte de voir combien on sera à la fin de tout ça ! Sur ce, j'arrête le blabla !**

 **Enjoy !**

 **.II.**

 **Règle 3 : tant que tu es debout, tu peux encore te battre** **[834]**

Allongé sur le lit inconfortable de son motel miteux, Stiles réfléchissait. Sa rencontre avec les trois hommes de main, et surtout leur mort, l'avait fait sombrer dans ses idées noires. Il avait eu de la chance cette fois. Mais la prochaine fois ? Combien de fois aurait-il à tuer, lui qui se voulait pourtant du bon côté ? Oh, il n'était pas aussi naïf que Scott. Il savait que parfois, la mort était la seule solution. Dans des combats comme celui-ci, c'était tuer ou être tué. Et Stiles avait encore beaucoup de choses à faire, de gens à rencontrer, à aimer, à détester, à protéger.

Mais si cela n'avait jamais de fin ? Il avait quitté Beacon Hills pour protéger les siens. Il savait à ce moment-là qu'il n'y reviendrait pas avant un long moment. Peut-être n'y retournerait-il jamais. Mais il espérait revoir ses proches. Pouvoir les contacter. Leur dire qu'il allait bien. Être sûr qu'ils ne manquaient de rien.

Il mettrait peut-être des années à se débarrasser de tous ses ennemis. Il était possible qu'il meure avant d'avoir réussi à tous les neutraliser. Possible qu'il disparaisse avant d'avoir pu mettre les siens en sécurité, avant même d'avoir pu leur dire qu'il les aimait.

Les idées noires minaient Stiles et il se demandait si combattre valait encore le coup. Il se leva difficilement de son lit et alla dans la salle de bain. Habituellement, il se douchait dans le noir. Pour ne pas voir son corps tuméfié dans le miroir. Mais aujourd'hui, il alluma la lumière et retira doucement son tee-shirt. Son torse était un dégradé de bleu, de violet et de jaune. Les différents hématomes se résorbaient à des vitesses différentes, lui donnant l'impression d'être un Kandinsky vivant. Peu de blessures ouvertes mais à certains endroits, l'on pouvait dessiner les quatre phalanges des poings qui l'avaient blessé. Respirer lui était douloureux. Tous les gestes nécessitant ses muscles abdominaux le faisaient grimacer et parfois, le simple contact du tissu sur sa peau était inconfortable.

Il fit glisser son pantalon de jogging. Ses cuisses commençaient à retrouver une couleur normale, le jaune/vert s'atténuant. Mais ses muscles étaient toujours endoloris et le simple fait de marcher trop longtemps pouvait le mettre au supplice. Il espérait sincèrement être en sécurité parce qu'il était actuellement incapable de se défendre, même de courir.

Il se tourna et regarda son dos. Quelques griffures éparses, souvenirs du sol en béton, dessinaient d'étranges motifs sur ses épaules.

Son visage n'avait, heureusement, aucune nouvelle blessure, à part le bleu qui se fondait presque sur sa peau pâle.

Incapable de regarder le spectacle plus longtemps, il éteignit la lumière et se glissa sous la douche. L'eau chaude coulait doucement sur sa peau, lui faisant oublier pendant quelques minutes la douleur. Il se laissa réchauffer et finit par éteindre l'eau quand cette dernière commença à refroidir. Il récupéra une serviette – pour l'occasion, il avait été au magasin. Le simple contact de la serviette rugueuse sur sa peau à vif le faisait grimacer. Il avait acheté un tissu, le plus doux possible, pour essayer d'apaiser la douleur. Il se sécha doucement, appréciant la douceur contre sa peau. Il remit ses vêtements, doucement.

Légèrement réchauffé, le corps amorphe, il retourna se coucher sur le lit.

Il devait manger. Il devait réfléchir à un plan. Il devait trouver qui le traquait. Mais pour l'instant, la seule pensée de devoir sortir pour se sustenter lui était impossible. Il sombra, sans lutter, dans un profond sommeil.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, sa chambre plongée dans le noir. Un coup d'œil au réveil lui indiqua qu'il était 22h passées. Son estomac gronda. Péniblement, il se leva, chaussa ses baskets et sortit à la recherche d'un dîner.

Il rentra dans l'appartement 20 minutes plus tard, une pizza encore chaude dans son carton. Il se déchaussa, et s'installa sur son lit. En mangeant, il réfléchissait. Il avait encore besoin d'au moins 2 jours pour être à nouveau opérationnel mais il n'était pas intelligent de rester dans ce motel. Demain, il trouverait un nouveau logement. Il fouilla son sac et récupéra le téléphone qu'il avait récupéré sur l'homme de main. Il l'avait éteint pour éviter tout risque de traçage. Mais peut-être qu'il contenait des informations utiles.

Il pesa le pour et le contre et se décida. Il devait le laisser à quelqu'un qui saurait quoi en faire et qui aurait les outils nécessaires pour le faire parler.

Stiles se leva et retourna dans la salle de bain. Il souleva son tee-shirt.

C'était laid. C'était douloureux. Mais c'était la preuve qu'il avait survécu et qu'il pourrait le faire encore, s'il réfléchissait.

Demain, il changerait de motel, peut-être même de ville. Oui, il quitterait cette ville mais avant, il enverrait le téléphone à Peter. Avec une carte postale sur sa prochaine destination. Peter comprendrait, il trouverait quelqu'un pour trouver les informations et arriverait à lui en faire part.

Stiles se sourit dans le miroir. Il n'était pas encore mort. A la différence de ses ennemis.

 **.II.**

 **Et voilà pour le chapitre de la semaine ! J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant ! Surtout, on hésite pas à laisser son avis !**

 **Teen Wolfement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	4. Règle 4

**Disclaimer** **: Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis.**

 **Note** **: Bonjouuuur !**

 **Merci à** **Scriboulette** **pour le dessin ! :)**

 **Un grand merci à** **Neliia** **pour être une super alpha,** **Plurielle** **pour sa bétatisation,** **Celikwi** **pour sa relecture et** **MlleStilinski** **pour avoir toujours était partante pour WW.**

 **Merci à** **PiccolinaSandra** **,** **didinou** **,** **Triskelle** **sparrow** **,** **Angelyoru** **,** **Neliia** **et le-petit-** **scrabouilleur** **-** **anonyme** **pour vos reviews. Merci aussi pour vos** ** _favorite_** **, vos** ** _follow,_** **ça** **me touche beaucoup et j'ai hâte de voir combien on sera à la fin de tout ça ! Big up aux fantômes qui lisent avec assiduité !**

 **Enjoy !**

 **.II.**

 **Règle 4 : il n'y a qu'une seule personne avec qui tu es obligé de vivre et c'est toi-même** **[734]**

Il avait envoyé le téléphone à Peter dans un colis, avec différentes cartes postales, pour brouiller les pistes. Il espérait que son stratagème fonctionnerait.

Lors d'une des attaques, Peter et lui avaient passé une soirée à fouiller internet et le bestiaire à la recherche d'information. Face à l'inutilité de leurs recherches, ils avaient fini par abandonner et discuter. Il ne savait plus comment mais la conversation avait dérivé sur la traque et les choses qu'il fallait savoir. Quand on traquait, et quand on était traqué. Peut-être que Peter avait eu un pressentiment. Une discussion étrange mais très enrichissante. A l'époque, il lui avait dit que pour se cacher, il fallait une ville assez grande pour se fondre dans la masse mais pas trop, pour éviter les possibles connexions de ses ennemis avec la mafia locale. D'après Peter, toutes les villes ont une mafia et tout ennemi a des connaissances. Si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est que cet ennemi n'est pas assez dangereux pour être fui. Stiles avait passé la soirée à boire ses paroles et à poser une multitude de questions, trouvant le discours de Peter absolument fascinant.

C'est pourquoi Stiles se dirigerait vers San Diego. Il avait mis la carte de cette ville, au milieu des autres cartes, représentant des villes beaucoup trop grandes ou beaucoup trop petites, espérant qu'il se souviendrait de cette conversation. Le nom d'une entreprise nationale qui avait des boîtes postales dans plusieurs villes du pays devrait finir de le mettre sur la piste.

Bien sûr, il allait faire des détours avant d'arriver à destination. Il avait déjà changé de ville, pour un autre motel, à une vingtaine de kilomètres de celui qu'il venait de quitter. Il avait toujours besoin de repos. Sauf problème, il devrait être à San Diego dans deux semaines. Il estimait que ce serait le temps dont Peter aurait besoin pour recevoir le colis, comprendre ce qu'on attendait de lui, trouver la personne adéquate, fouiller le téléphone et lui envoyer les informations.

Avec l'argent des trois compères, il avait acheté une voiture d'occasion à un particulier. Il avait justifié l'importante somme en liquide par une volonté de ne pas le déclarer pour ne pas être taxé. L'homme avait acquiescé, semblant comprendre son désir d'échapper à la spoliation par l'Etat.

Il était maintenant le propriétaire d'une berline, une voiture assez puissante pour semer quelqu'un, mais passe-partout. Elle n'attirerait le regard ni des policiers ni d'un traqueur. C'était une voiture grise, comme il en existait des centaines. Il y avait caché un couteau et un pistolet, à des endroits facilement accessibles mais introuvables en cas de fouille. Il y avait aussi laissé un duvet, une bouteille d'eau, quelques gâteaux secs et une trousse de premiers soins. Que des choses anodines, mais qui pourraient lui être d'un grand secours en cas d'attaque.

Parfois, dans le silence de sa chambre, il réfléchissait à jusqu'où il serait capable d'aller pour se protéger, pour protéger les siens. Tuer ? Déjà fait. Torturer ? Stiles ne savait pas. Pour son père, pour sa meute, serait-il capable de faire sciemment du mal à quelqu'un pour obtenir des informations ?

Et surtout, pourrait-il se regarder dans le miroir, après ? Pourrait-il retrouver les siens et leur dire « J'ai tué, j'ai torturé mais je suis digne d'être avec vous » ? Instinctivement, il dirait non. Qu'importe la raison, même la plus légitime du monde, faire souffrir quelqu'un était contre son instinct. Mais il savait que les circonstances jouaient. Que parfois, l'on se rendait compte de ce qu'on avait fait que plus tard.

Il avait bien tué trois hommes, se servant de son arme à feu, alors qu'il s'était juré de ne l'utiliser que dans un cas extrême. Peut-être aurait-il pu s'en sortir autrement ? Etait-il obligé de porter deux coups de barre de fer au blond qui le rouait de coups, alors que le premier coup l'avait déjà assommé ? Et que dire de celui qui était tombé par-dessus la balustrade ? Fondamentalement, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il ne l'avait pas poussé. Mais il l'avait frappé. Etait-il devenu un monstre ? Etait-il devenu indigne d'être aimé par ceux qu'il protégeait ?

Sortirait-il indemne de cette histoire ?

Stiles fixait la fissure qui traversait de part en part le plafond.

Non, il ne s'en sortirait pas indemne. Il était déjà changé, déjà moins digne d'être aimé, et ça ne faisait que commencer. Peut-être devrait-il faire une croix sur l'amour de ses proches.

Stiles espérait juste pouvoir toujours se regarder dans un miroir, quand tout cela finirait.

 **.II.**

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre court. Mais ne vous en faites pas, Stiles est un bad-ass et il va continuer à se battre ! Et moi, je vais continuer à vous torturer ! ;)**

 **Bonne semaine !**

 **Teen Wolfement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	5. Règle 5

**Disclaimer** **: Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis.**

 **Note** **: Bonjouuuur !**

 **Merci à** **Scriboulette** **pour le dessin ! :)**

 **Un grand merci à** **Neliia** **pour être une super alpha,** **Plurielle** **pour sa bétatisation,** **Celikwi** **pour sa relecture et** **MlleStilinski** **pour avoir toujours était partante pour WW.**

 **Merci à** **PiccolinaSandra** **,** **didinou** **,** **Triskelle** **sparrow** **,** **Angelyoru** **,** **Neliia** **et** **caloug13** **(que j'ai honteusement oublié de citer la semaine dernière, navrée!)** **pour vos reviews. Merci aussi pour vos** ** _favorite_** **, vos** ** _follow,_** **ça** **me touche beaucoup et j'ai hâte de voir combien on sera à la fin de tout ça ! Big up aux fantômes qui lisent avec assiduité !**

 **Enjoy !**

 **.II.**

 **Règle 5 : pour pouvoir te battre demain, il faut que tu survives à aujourd'hui. Et qu'importe si cela signifie abandonner un duel** **[1226]**

San Diego. Deux semaines de conduite, de motels miteux et de nourriture immonde. Il avait investi dans quelques vêtements pour se faire passer pour un commercial en vadrouille. Il donnait l'impression qu'il partait travailler le matin et rentrait le soir, exténué. Tout pour ne pas attirer l'attention des propriétaires ou des autres locataires. Il fallait que dans le cas où quelqu'un serait sur ses traces, on ne se souvienne pas de lui. Il était un brun, poli mais pas trop, sympathique mais pas trop. Lisse, dont on ne retient ni le nom ni le physique. Pour éviter d'utiliser ce nom trop reconnaissable, il avait repris le nom de jeune fille de sa mère, Baldway. Mieczyslaw était devenu Mike. Il montrait le moins possible ses papiers et quand il le devait, il se justifiait rapidement d'une histoire aussi insipide que fausse.

Un homme fade, sans personnalité ni rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Voilà ce qu'il voulait que les gens retiennent, pour qu'ils soient incapables de se rappeler de lui. C'était un rôle fatiguant pour Stiles qui avait l'habitude de toujours parler, avec une phrase sarcastique sur le bout de la langue et un corps toujours en mouvement. Mais il y allait de sa survie.

En moins de deux semaines, il était parvenu à devenir quelqu'un de lambda. Et San Diego était l'aboutissement de cette masse dans laquelle il voulait se fondre.

Il trouva un hôtel, cette fois-ci, moins décati que les précédents. Il voulait rester ici un peu plus longtemps, assez pour trouver une piste sur ses ennemis et il ne supportait plus les literies poussiéreuses et les cafards écrasés. Il trouva une chambre confortable, à un prix raisonnable. Il décida de changer son histoire. Si quelqu'un était sur ses traces, il finirait peut-être par le désigner comme un commercial. Et ce qui ne devait que lui permettre de se fondre dans la masse, deviendrait quelque chose qui servirait à le qualifier.

Quand il vit que l'accueil n'était pas automatisé – un bon vieux cahier et un stylo – il décida de donner son vrai nom. Il le dicta deux fois à l'employé, lui souriant. Il récupéra sa clef et rejoignit sa chambre.

De-là, il fila sous la douche. Les courbatures de ses jambes avaient disparu et les traces sur son torse s'étaient en majorité estompées.

Il s'habilla de la manière la plus passe-partout possible et quitta l'hôtel. Il était peut-être trop optimiste mais il espérait que Peter lui ai déjà envoyé les informations qu'il avait pu tirer du téléphone. Il se dirigea à pied vers la boîte postale qu'il avait indiqué. Il manqua de se perdre plusieurs fois dans les dédales des rues mais finit par arriver à destination.

Il rejoignit le magasin et après quelques démarches, pu ouvrir la boîte. Elle était vide.

Stiles tenta d'endiguer la déception et la referma.

Il sortit du magasin et se décida à aller visiter un peu cette nouvelle ville.

Il décida d'aller vérifier la boîte tous les deux jours. La curiosité lui était douloureuse mais venir tous les jours éveillerait les soupçons, surtout qu'il n'y avait jamais rien.

Pendant ce temps, il faisait des recherches – tentant de trouver l'identité de ses ennemis, une manière de les localiser – n'importe quoi, pour occuper son temps et son esprit. Mais il avait l'intime conviction qu'il ne pourrait avancer dans ses recherches que lorsqu'il aurait récupéré des informations de Peter. Et il espérait que ce dernier se presserait un peu. L'inaction avait tendance à le rendre nerveux.

Deux semaines plus tard, la boîte était toujours vide et Stiles commençait à paniquer. Peter aurait dû trouver quelque chose. Alors, soit il n'avait jamais reçu le colis, soit les informations avaient été reçues par la mauvaise personne. Ou alors quelque chose de grave était arrivé à Beacon Hills. Dans tous les cas, cela n'augurait rien de bon pour la suite.

Il retourna à la boîte, loin de l'impatience du début. Plus de l'appréhension et de la panique. Il salua d'un signe de tête le gérant, qui commençait à le connaître.

C'était une erreur, Stiles le savait. Dans son plan initial, tout cela prenait moins de temps et personne n'aurait eu le temps de remarquer ce jeune homme qui venait tous les deux jours, fébrile.

Il ouvrit la boîte, et manqua de sauter de joie quand il vit son contenu.

Peter avait répondu. Peter avait compris et avait répondu.

Il essaya vainement de gommer le sourire sur son visage. Il se concentra et essaya d'endiguer l'excitation qui montait, face à cette promesse d'informations.

Il récupéra son colis et referma la boîte. Il réfléchit un instant à arrêter son abonnement maintenant, mais décida que cela serait trop suspect.

Avec son colis sous le bras, il sortit de la boutique, avant de ralentir considérablement l'allure.

Il avait déjà vu l'homme sur le trottoir d'en face. Pas ici. A un autre moment, à un autre endroit. Il l'avait remarqué à sa manière de fumer sa cigarette, comme un cow-boy. Cela avait rappelé à Stiles un livre qu'il avait lu, où le héros imitait la manière de fumer d'un autre, pour tenter de s'insuffler du courage (*). Rien dans le comportement de cet homme n'était notable, à part cette manière de fumer cette cigarette. La seule raison pour laquelle Stiles avait retenu son visage. Ridicule, n'est-ce pas ?

Tout comme la probabilité de rencontrer cet homme deux fois en trois jours, à deux endroits différents ?

Il était suivi, on savait où il était. Il garda son calme et réfléchit.

Il reprit sa marche, changeant d'itinéraire, comme à chaque fois qu'il venait ici. Il essayait de ne pas jeter de coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, et de se repérer dans les rues de cette ville. Cependant, il finit, sans trop savoir comment, dans une ruelle. En face de lui, l'homme à la cigarette. Stiles regarda derrière lui, la rue était vide, que ce soit de passant ou de complice.

Il pouvait le battre. Il était encore un peu courbaturé de son dernier combat mais il pensait sincèrement pouvoir le battre, surtout lorsqu'il sentait le métal froid de son Beretta contre sa peau abîmée.

L'homme approcha, quelques pas le cachant aux yeux d'éventuels passants dans la rue perpendiculaire. Quelques pas, pour venir à sa rencontre.

Stiles regarda la boîte entre ses mains, contenant les informations de Peter.

Son envie d'en découdre lui disait de poser le colis, d'aller vers le gars et de combattre.

Mais son instinct lui soufflait de prendre ses informations et de s'en aller. Il avait une chance d'en savoir plus sur les hommes qui étaient à sa poursuite, la possibilité de prendre une longueur d'avance sur eux. Il ne pouvait pas gâcher ça par orgueil. Il avait tellement plus à perdre à aller se battre.

Il pouvait se faire tabasser et s'en sortir avec beaucoup moins de chances que la dernière fois. Se faire remarquer par quelqu'un ou par la police. Il pouvait mourir. Il pouvait perdre la boîte.

Même si son orgueil lui disait d'aller attaquer cet homme, c'était un risque trop grand.

Stiles fixa son ennemi. Il tenta d'en mémoriser les traits. Puis, il fit volte-face et courut vers la rue principale.

Il entendit l'homme se mettre à courir, mais bien avec dix secondes de retard, comme s'il avait été étonné du comportement de Stiles.

Lorsqu'il tourna dans la rue principale, Stiles n'était plus en vue.

 **.II.**

 **(*) Pardonnez-moi, je viens de finir** _ **Les derniers jours de nos pères**_ **de Joël Dicker et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'y faire référence. Je vous conseille ce livre, il est très beau (et triste).**

 **Voilà pour cette semaine. J'espère que cela vous plaît toujours autant. Vos reviews me font toujours rougir de plaisir !**

 **Bonne semaine,**

 **Teen Wolfement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	6. Règle 6

**Disclaimer** **: Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis.**

 **Note** **: Bonjouuuur !**

 **Merci à** **Scriboulette** **pour le dessin ! :)**

 **Un grand merci à** **Neliia** **pour être une super alpha,** **Plurielle** **pour sa bétatisation,** **Celikwi** **pour sa relecture et** **MlleStilinski** **pour avoir toujours était partante pour WW.**

 **Merci à** **PiccolinaSandra** **,** **didinou** **,** **Plurielle** **,** **Angelyoru** **et** **Neliia** **pour vos reviews. Merci aussi pour vos** ** _favorite_** **, vos** ** _follow,_** **ça** **me touche beaucoup et j'ai hâte de voir combien on sera à la fin de tout ça ! Big up aux fantômes qui lisent avec assiduité !**

 **Un chapitre plus long qui, j'espère, vous plaira !**

 **Enjoy !**

 **.II.**

 **Règle 6 : il n'existe que deux catégories de personnes : tes ennemis et les autres. Fais attention, les autres peuvent très facilement devenir des ennemis** **[3113]**

Stiles était rentré le plus rapidement possible à l'hôtel. Il avait fait ses bagages en un temps record et était parti. Arme à portée de main, documents en sécurité, il monta dans sa voiture et prit la route. Il ne savait pas où il allait et il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Au bout de trente kilomètres, quand il fut sûr de ne pas être suivi, il s'arrêta sur une aire d'autoroute. Il attrapa la carte qu'il avait dans la boîte à gant et regarda où il se trouvait et quelle était la ville qu'il devait rejoindre. Il se décida finalement pour Ramona. Il alla acheter une bouteille d'eau et un sandwich à la station-service, fit le plein et prit la direction de sa nouvelle destination.

Il réfléchit à une stratégie alors qu'il roulait. Il fallait qu'il évite de louer à nouveau une chambre dans un hôtel. Si, par le plus grand des malheurs, ses ennemis apprenaient vers quel lieu il se dirigeait, il leur suffirait de faire le tour des établissements pour le retrouver. Trop dangereux.

Le mieux serait de loger chez l'habitant. Il existait maintenant la possibilité de louer une chambre ou un appartement pour une durée plus ou moins longue. Il pourrait louer un endroit pour une semaine, le temps d'étudier les documents de Peter et de trouver sa prochaine destination.

Il commençait à en avoir marre de fuir. Il voulait traquer lui aussi, arrêter d'avoir toujours l'impression d'être un lapin tentant d'échapper à un chasseur. Ce harcèlement commençait à créer en lui une envie de sang. Qu'ils payent pour la douleur qui lui infligeait. Physique à cause de leurs coups. Psychologique à cause de cette fuite permanente. Moral car il était loin des siens.

Cette volonté de faire souffrir ne lui ressemblait pas trop et il craignait les effets que pourrait avoir cette histoire sur lui. Il repensa à Peter et à son bras-de-fer avec les Argent, et il comprit un peu mieux son état d'esprit. Il y avait de quoi rendre un homme fou de solitude et de colère.

Après cinq heures de routes, il finit par arriver à destination. Fatigué, affamé et ayant l'impression de ne pas s'être lavé depuis des jours.

Il était 19h et s'il ne voulait pas passer la nuit dans sa voiture, il devait se presser. Il trouva un cybercafé d'ouvert. Comment ce genre de choses pouvait encore exister ? Qui utilisait un cybercafé excepté les gens qui voulaient faire des choses sans être retrouvé ? Stiles n'allait pas se plaindre, cela l'arrangeait. Mais tout de même.

Il acheta un sandwich et une bouteille de soda et s'installa devant une des machines, des sortes de vieilles bécanes, sorties tout droit d'un film des années 90. Il eut peur un instant qu'il lui faille une heure pour se connecteur à internet, mais l'ordinateur était étonnamment rapide.

En deux clics, il trouva un site regroupant toutes les chambres ou appartements à louer dans un secteur plus ou moins proche. Le fait qu'il voulait louer à partir de ce soir, pour une semaine, réduisait ses choix mais il finit par dégotter une chambre dans l'appartement de quelqu'un qui se faisait appeler "Bilibibbi". Peu engageant mais les commentaires étaient dithyrambiques. Il envoya un message sympathique, se faisant passer pour un étudiant en road-trip qui cherchait à se poser quelques jours. Il signa "Mike" et mordit dans son sandwich, espérant une réponse rapide.

Vraiment rapide, vu comment l'employé commençait à s'énervait derrière son comptoir. Il avait déjà mis les chaises sur les tables et laver le sol. Il n'attendait plus que Stiles s'en aille pour fermer. Et comble de tout ça, il mettait des miettes de sandwich partout.

Heureusement, l'ordinateur fit un petit "bing" signalant une notification et Stiles vit avec ravissement qu'on l'accueillerait avec plaisir. Il nota l'adresse, récupéra ses affaires et fila, saluant rapidement l'employé aigri.

Il chercha l'adresse sur la carte et finit par trouver l'immeuble sans trop de mal. Il sonna et espéra que ce ne soit pas une arnaque. Il voulait juste un endroit où se poser en sécurité pour quelques jours. Heureusement, il entendit le déclic de la porte et la poussa. Il monta l'escalier jusqu'au 2e étage. Il frappa à la porte et presque immédiatement, une jeune fille lui ouvrit. Stiles la détailla rapidement : aussi grande que lui, cheveux châtains coupés en carré, yeux bleus, sourire accueillant. Elle était vêtue d'un pantalon en tissu bariolé, un débardeur et était pieds nues. Elle semblait avenante et inoffensive. Il se retint de pousser un soupir.

Elle demanda d'une voix sympathique :

\- Mike ?

Il hocha la tête et elle ouvrit la porte en grand pour l'inviter à entrer. Elle s'appelait Sarah, elle était étudiante en langue et il lui arrivait de louer son bureau – doté d'un canapé-lit confortable – pour arrondir ses fins de mois.

Elle lui fit une présentation rapide de l'appartement, mais voyant son air fatigué, et après qu'il ait refusé une collation, le laissa s'installer.

Stiles posa son sac dans la pièce qui serait sa chambre pour les prochains jours. Un bureau, des livres, un canapé-lit, déplié et doté de draps, les murs blanc et de la moquette. Une petite fenêtre se trouvait derrière les rideaux tirés. Cosy et à mille lieux des chambres d'hôtel qu'il avait usé.

Il alla prendre une douche avant de souhaiter une bonne soirée à son hôte et de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Enfin seul et en sécurité, il s'installa sur le lit et attrapa la boîte en carton contenant les recherches de Peter. La boîte était étrangement lourde. Il prit son couteau et coupa proprement le scotch.

Il fronça les sourcils quand il vit le contenu. Une boîte en métal prenait toute la place. Il la sortit. L'unique chose qu'il y avait avec était une carte postale contenant qu'un mot : « matricule ». Le cerveau de Stiles tourna à pleine vitesse. Il pensa immédiatement à son père. Mais malgré ce qu'on l'on pouvait penser, les Shérif n'avait pas de matricule, en tout cas, rien de significatif en-dehors de l'administratif. Bien moins significatif que pouvait être celui des militaires.

Les yeux de Stiles s'illuminèrent. Ce n'était pas Peter qui avait créé le mot de passe. Mais son père. Et le matricule en question n'était pas celui de son père, Shérif, mais de son grand-père, capitaine dans l'armée. Un homme qu'il avait toujours admiré et dont il avait toujours adoré les histoires.

Il entra les chiffres sur le cadenas ultrasolide. Vu la construction de la boîte, il avait intérêt à trouver le code, sinon, il ne l'ouvrirait pas. Heureusement, les chiffres fonctionnèrent et la boîte se déverrouilla. Il l'ouvrit délicatement et s'en félicita quand il vit la fiole en verre de colorant noir au-dessus toutes les feuilles.

Stiles sourit face à cette idée brillante. Quiconque aurait essayé de casser la boîte aurait brisé la fiole, rendant tous les papiers illisibles.

Il sortit délicatement le récipient en verre et le posa à côté de lui. Ensuite, il attrapa les feuilles, pliées en 3. L'épaisseur était assez importante et cela augurait de bonne chose sur la quantité d'informations trouvées par Peter.

 _« Tout d'abord, Stiles, chapeau. Ton idée pour faire parvenir des informations est très bonne, espérant que celle-ci soit à la hauteur._

 _Je n'ai prévenu personne de ce colis, seul ton père a participé, sans le savoir, à la création de ce code. Je me suis dit que si je leur parlais de ce contact, ils auraient une piste pour te retrouver et que tout ceci n'aurait servi à rien. Mais je me suis permis de leur assurer que tu_

 _étais vivant._

 _C'est un peu la folie ici. Ton départ a permis d'éloigner les ennemis mais d'autres sont arrivés (bien moins effrayants) et l'organisation pour les battre est compromise par ton absence. Heureusement, Lydia a repris ton rôle de stratège et je dispense mes conseils._

 _Ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire, ce que tu fais déjà, nécessite un grand courage et sera terriblement difficile. Je l'ai fait, je sais ce que c'est. Mais tu n'es pas un monstre, qu'importe ce que tu feras pour garder la Meute en sécurité. C'est le rôle qui nous échoue : faire tout notre possible pour que ceux que l'on aime n'aient jamais à faire ce qui est pourtant inévitable. C'est une tâche dangereuse et rarement apprécié à sa juste valeur. Mais moi, je sais et je t'en suis reconnaissant._

 _Maintenant, trêve de bons sentiments._

 _J'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour craquer le téléphone. Pas beaucoup d'informations dessus, ces hommes sont des pros. L'absence d'accès à internet et les messages régulièrement effacés ont fait disparaitre une grande partie des données utiles. Mais l'informaticien est bon et je suis toujours aussi doué pour effrayer les gens._

 _Le propriétaire du téléphone s'appelle Théo Zimmerman, il est connu pour être le chef d'un groupe de mercenaires. Le genre acceptant n'importe quel boulot et sans principe. Je te conseillerai de ne pas les affronter. Mais vu le sang sur le téléphone, je pense que tu l'as déjà fait, et avec succès. J'espère que cela n'a pas été trop douloureux pour toi._

 _Il a sept acolytes connus, ci-joint leurs photos et leurs prénoms._

 _Celui qui les a embauchés a de l'argent et veut vraiment nous voir mort. Le problème, c'est que ça n'écourte pas la liste des suspects, qui se résume pour l'instant au monde entier._

 _Cette mission ne va pas être facile. Sur aucun point._

 _Mais si une personne peut faire ça, c'est toi._

 _Joint dans la boîte un téléphone. A n'utiliser qu'une fois. Si tu as besoin que je vienne._

 _Fais attention à toi Stiles Stilinski._

 _Peter Hale_

Stiles ne savait pas s'il devait être touché par la prévenance de Peter, ou effrayé. Pour que ce dernier soit aussi plein de bons sentiments, c'est que sa situation était vraiment grave, peut-être plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé au vu des dernières informations.

Il sortit de la boîte les sept photos et les posa sur son lit.

Il avait une mémoire visuelle plutôt moyenne alors il se força à observer attentivement chaque photo et à trouver un signe particulier qui pourrait lui permettre d'ancrer ces visages dans sa mémoire.

(1) Gregor– le cow-boy à la cigarette. Il était brun, cheveux courts, d'une banalité affolante. Stiles espérait qu'il aurait toujours une cigarette à la bouche parce que cela semblait être son seul trait distinctif.

(2) John - cicatrice traversant le sourcil, blond.

(3) Walter - chauve, une barbe fournie, grand, d'après le post-it laissé par Peter. Assez grand pour que ce soit notifiée.

(4) Matthew - Musclor. Mort. Sur l'air patibulaire de la photo se substituait sur la rétine de Stiles la surprise qui avait déformée son visage après les tirs.

(5)Carter – un roux aux cheveux mi- longs. Facilement repérable. Soit il n'était jamais sur le terrain soit il arrivait à se grimer.

(6)Anthony – cheveux noir, coupe à ras. Les yeux enfoncés dans le crâne et un sourire tordu. Le genre de mec dont on ne veut pas croiser la route, même lorsque l'on n'est pas son ennemi.

(7)Philippe – le grand blond dont il avait défoncé le crâne.

Ce qui le dérangeait, c'est que leur chef étant mort, il ne savait pas de qui ils prenaient leurs ordres. La mission était-elle annulée ? Plutôt rêver. L'entrée dans le jeu d'un nouvel acteur ? Ça ne l'arrangeait que moyennement, en connaissant ses ennemis, il avait une longueur d'avance. Ou plutôt, il rattrapait un peu son retard. S'il y avait d'autres personnes impliquées, cela ne servait à rien. Il espérait qu'un de ces cinq avait le rôle de second, et qu'il avait repris le rôle inoccupé de chef.

Stiles regarda à nouveau chaque portrait, tentant de mémoriser les visages, avant de ranger tous les documents dans la boîte, de la refermer et d'éteindre la lumière. Dans le noir de la chambre, il se remémora pourquoi il faisait ça. Les mots de Peter l'avait fait se sentir un peu moins seul. Et c'est avec ce sentiment de soutien qu'il s'endormit.

Il s'éveilla le lendemain, alors que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas dormi aussi longtemps. L'appartement était silencieux. Il remit ses habits de la veille et sortit dans le salon. Sur la table, un mot de son hôte indiquant qu'elle était en cours, qu'il pouvait faire comme chez lui et se faire à manger. Joint au papier un trousseau de clefs. Stiles apprécia l'attention. Il fureta dans les placards et tomba sur des œufs et du bacon. Il cuisina un énorme petit-déjeuner, qu'il savoura. Il fit la vaisselle et fila sous la douche. Une fois habillé, il se décida à aller se promener dans la ville.

Malheureusement, la porte de sa chambre n'avait pas de verrou mais il mit tous les documents sensibles dans la boîte et la cacha sous le lit. Une cachette moyenne mais c'était plus par précaution que par réelle peur.

Il partit quelques heures, essayant de voir si des ennemis étaient déjà sur ses traces. Il arpenta les rues, tentant de mémoriser les raccourcis et les destinations utiles. Après quatre bonnes heures de marches, il s'installa dans un café et discuta avec le gérant, le laissant s'épancher sur les problèmes de voisinages et les rumeurs. Le but était d'essayer de savoir quel était le niveau de violence et donc, si une possible organisation se serait établie ici. Trois cafés plus tard, il en avait conclu que la ville n'était pas un terrain de chasse d'une quelconque organisation : une sécurité supplémentaire. Il salua le cafetier et rentra à l'appartement.

Son hôtesse était déjà là. Ils dînèrent ensemble, discutant un peu de leur vie. Elle lui parla de ses études, il broda sur son soi-disant road-trip. Ils passèrent une bonne soirée et ils se séparèrent sur un "bonne nuit" aux alentours de 23h.

Il se réveilla le lendemain en entendant la jeune fille se doucher, sûrement pour aller à l'université. Il se rendormit une heure et quand il émergea définitivement, il décida de reproduire la journée précédente mais dans un autre quartier.

Quand il rentra, il trouva le sac de son hôte dans l'entrée, preuve qu'elle devait être là. Elle n'était pas dans le salon et la porte de sa chambre, ouverte, lui permettait de dire qu'elle n'y était pas non plus. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la salle de bain. Prenant garde à rester silencieux, il se dirigea vers sa propre chambre, la seule porte close de l'appartement. Il l'ouvrit doucement et gronda quand il vit la jeune femme en train d'essayer de forcer la serrure. Il y avait à côté d'elle pinces et tournevis, preuve qu'elle n'en était pas à ses débuts. Finalement, elle semblait avoir décidé de tester chaque combinaison.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ?

Elle releva la tête, clairement surprise. Elle laissa tomber la boîte et Stiles espéra vraiment que la fiole d'encre noire ne s'était pas brisée. Sarah se leva, tentant vraisemblablement de faire comme si tout était normal. Alors qu'elle essayait de sortir de la pièce, nonchalamment, passant à côté de Stiles, il lui attrapa l'avant-bras et la stoppa net dans sa sortie.

-Qu'étais-tu en train de faire ?

Elle ne semblait pas vouloir répondre alors il serra son bras plus fort, jusqu'à faire apparaître une grimace de douleur sur le visage de la fille. Elle tenta de résister mais elle finit par craquer.

\- J'étais curieuse.

Cette réponse fit grogner Stiles.

\- Curieuse ?

-Tu arrives de nulle part, en parlant d'un soi-disant road-trip alors je me suis dit que j'allais juste jeter un œil depuis la porte. Et j'ai trouvé la boîte.

Sa voix était piteuse mais Stiles était en colère.

-Tu as trouvé la boîte, cachée sous le lit, juste en jetant un coup d'œil depuis la porte, que j'ai fermé ce matin ? Tu ne me prendrais pas pour un con, Sarah.

Il serra encore plus. Il vit passer sur son visage une hésitation alors il décida d'utiliser les grands moyens. Il la jeta sur le lit et ferma la porte. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal mais il voulait lui faire peur.

\- Maintenant, Sarah, tu vas me dire ce que tu sais.

Elle était clairement apeurée. Il essaya d'accentuer son visage dur alors qu'il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire pour obtenir cette information. Il n'allait quand même pas sortir son arme à feu. Elle ressemblait plus à une gamine qui avait fait une bêtise qu'à une tueuse. Il adoucit sa voix.

\- Sarah. Si tu sais quelque chose, j'aimerais que tu me le dises. Je ne suis pas un méchant. Je ne suis qu'un banal adulte qui ne veut pas rentrer chez lui.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et son corps finit par s'affaisser, comme si elle rendait les armes.

\- Il y a des messages qui tournent sur des réseaux secondaires. Ça parle d'un jeune garçon qui resterait que quelques jours, dans les alentours. On n'a rien à faire, juste à le signaler et on pourrait toujours gagner un peu d'argent. Ça dit juste que ses parents sont inquiets.

Elle semblait honteuse.

\- Je n'ai pas fui ma famille. Et les gens qui donnent de l'argent comme ça sont rarement des gens sympathiques.

\- C'est-ce que je me suis dit. C'est pour ça que j'ai fouillé.

\- Tu as dit à quelqu'un que j'étais ici ?

Malgré lui, il n'arrivait pas à contrôler l'urgence dans sa voix. Il laissa échapper un léger soupir quand elle secoua la tête.

\- S'il te plaît, ne dis rien.

Il la mit à la porte et se dépêcha de faire son sac. Il s'était cru en sécurité chez l'habitant, pensant qu'ils n'avaient pas d'emprise sur ce réseau. C'était une erreur. Son sac fait, il sortit 3 liasses de billets et les posa sur son lit. Il sortit de la chambre comme une fusée. Sarah était dans le salon, debout, ne semblant pas vraiment savoir quel comportement adopter.

Stiles s'apprêtait à sortir sans un mot quand il se souvint de quelque chose.

\- Tu as parlé de réseau secondaire, qu'entendais-tu par-là ?

\- J'ai d'autres … sources de revenus et il existe une plateforme.

\- Le nom.

\- Jamais.

\- A quel moment as-tu cru avoir le choix ?

Elle soupira et attrapa un morceau de papier pour l'écrire, avant de lui tendre.

\- J'espère que c'est le vrai, j'ai autre chose à faire que de revenir ici.

Il espérait que la menace serait suffisante parce qu'il serait suicidaire de revenir ici.

Il sortit de la pièce sans prononcer un mot de plus.

 **.II.**

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Si vous voyez des fautes, ou que vous voulez parler de votre week-end ou de votre lundi (je suis pas difficile ^^), laissez une review ! Les fantômes, n'hésitez pas à laisser quelques mots, je réponds avec plaisir et ça me fait toujours chaud au cœur !**

 **Bonne semaine,**

 **Teen Wolfement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	7. Règle 7

**Disclaimer** **: Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis.**

 **Note** **: Bonjouuuur !**

 **Merci à** **Scriboulette** **pour le dessin ! :)**

 **Un grand merci à** **Neliia** **pour être une super alpha,** **Plurielle** **pour sa bétatisation,** **Celikwi** **pour sa relecture et** **MlleStilinski** **pour avoir toujours été partante pour WW.**

 **Merci à** **PiccolinaSandra** **,** **didinou** **,** **Plurielle** **,** **Angelyoru,** **Neliia,** **Triskelle** **Sparrow,** **le-petit-scribouilleur-anonyme** **et** **bayruna** **pour** **vos reviews. Merci aussi pour vos** ** _favorite_** **, vos** ** _follow,_** **ça** **me touche beaucoup et j'ai hâte de voir combien on sera à la fin de tout ça ! Big up aux fantômes qui lisent avec assiduité !**

 **Un chapitre plus long qui, j'espère, vous plaira !**

 **Enjoy !**

 **Règle 7 : soit respecté par tes pairs et craint par tes ennemis. Ou l'inverse, ça n'a pas d'importance.** **[2981]**

La première chose qu'il fit en sortant fût d'aller dans un bureau de poste. Il y acheta une enveloppe, un timbre et emprunta un crayon. A l'intérieur de l'enveloppe, il n'écrit qu'une phrase. _Vista. Besoin informations._

Il glissa la note de Sarah après avoir vérifié qu'aucune marque ne permettrait de remonter jusqu'ici en cas d'interception du courrier. Il la ferma, la timbra et la posta.

Sac en mains, il se dirigea vers sa voiture et se dépêcha de quitter la ville. Ses poursuivants ne semblaient pas savoir où il était puisqu'il avait clairement été retrouvé par hasard. La probabilité que sa loueuse appartienne à un réseau du darknet était infime, si ce n'est nul. Il avait juste joué de malchance.

Il lui fallut quelques heures pour arriver jusqu'à Vista mais il ne se reposa pas. L'adrénaline et la peur courraient dans ses veines, créant un cocktail détonnant et dangereux. Il essayait, en vain, de trouver un plan mais l'énervement l'empêchait de se concentrer.

Il ne pouvait pas aller dans un hôtel, même miteux. Se cacher chez l'habitant avait été un fiasco. Il commençait à manquer d'idée. Et par-dessus tout, il en avait marre de se cacher. La fuite l'usait mentalement et lui donnait des idées quasiment suicidaires comme « foncer dans le tas et espérer s'en sortir ». Dans son isolement, il oubliait que ce n'était pas que pour lui qu'il se battait.

Peter devait trouver des informations sur leur ennemi avant qu'il ne mette en place une mission suicide, juste pour mettre fin à cette course infernale.

Juste avant d'entrer dans la ville, il fit une pause sur une aire d'autoroute. Ses yeux peinaient à rester ouverts et même s'il aurait bien été incapable de dormir, il serait inconscient de conduire ainsi. Il décida de marcher un peu, peut-être de boire un café. Il gara sa voiture au milieu des breaks remplis d'enfants et de parents épuisés. Il se dirigea vers le petit restaurant, décidé à dîner malgré l'heure tardive.

Le temps qu'il commande et reçoive son plat, il vit le parking se vider. Famille et commerciaux reprenaient la route et le laisser seul sur l'aire d'autoroute, entouré d'employés qui avaient franchement l'air de se faire suer. Il finit son plat sans grand enthousiasme et savoura son café. La journée était loin d'être finie et il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'était la suite du plan.

Son attention fut attirée par une cigarette à la cendre rougeoyante. Stiles se figea. Cette manière de tenir sa cigarette. Brun, cheveux courts. L'homme se tourna vers lui et il sut. Gregor. Ils étaient là.

La fatigue le faisait disjoncter. Sa première idée ne fut pas comment fuir. Mais comment se débarrasser de ce Gregor sans être attrapé. L'aire d'autoroute était pleine de caméra, les employés se déplaçaient dans le bâtiment.

Vu le regard que le brun lui jeta, il était tout à fait au courant de sa présence. Merde.

Son pistolet était dans la voiture. Son couteau dans la poche. Il était habillé de sa paire de rangers, d'un jean et d'un sweat noir. Passe-partout mais absolument pas utile quand des hommes vous traquaient dans un endroit quasiment désert.

Il se leva, débarrassa son plateau comme si de rien n'était. Repéra deux autres hommes. Un chauve à la barbe fournie. Walter si son souvenir était bon. L'autre était blond et avait une cicatrice. John.

Trois hommes, peut-être plus. Un était dans la cafétéria avec lui, Gregor surveillait la porte et Walter « flânait » dans le hall. Un parfait piège. Qu'importe où il aille, il tomberait sur un des hommes.

Il regarda les caméras accrochées aux murs. Il avait fait attention à n'être filmé par aucune. Les employés ne pourraient pas vraiment le décrire. C'était dangereux de commencer un combat ici, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Si ces gars venaient le chercher, il ne fuirait pas. Il avait une envie d'en découdre.

Il se dirigea vers les toilettes, comme si de rien n'était. L'important était de donner l'impression qu'il se pensait en sécurité. Aucune caméra ici.

Il ferma une des cabines et utilisa son couteau comme tournevis pour donner l'impression qu'elle était fermée. Ensuite, il se glissa dans le renfoncement d'un mur, qui servait normalement à stocker le matériel de nettoyage.

Il n'eut pas attendre longtemps. John entra dans la pièce en silence. Il vérifia rapidement que les cabines étaient vides avant de retourner devant la cabine close. Comme Stiles un peu avant, il utilisa un couteau pour déverrouiller la porte. Il ouvrit d'un geste vif la porte et resta figé quand il remarqua qu'elle était vide.

Stiles profita de cette surprise pour arriver dans son dos et le poignarder dans le flanc. Il hurla de douleur avant de se retourner pour faire face à l'attaquant. Stiles retira son couteau, laissant échapper du sang de la blessure, qui tâcha rapidement le tee-shirt vert de son ennemi. Mais ce dernier ne sembla pas en tenir compte et pointa son arme vers le visage de Stiles. Préparé, il donna un coup dans le poignet de John, envoyant valser le pistolet sur le sol sale des toilettes. Ensuite, il enchaîna avec un coup de poing qui sonna son ennemi. Cela n'arrêta pas Stiles. Il était en colère, il voulait du sang et de la douleur et il en avait marre d'être celui qui fuit. Il roua de coups le chauve, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit évanoui dans sur le sol des commodités. Du sang tâché le sol et le visage de l'homme.

Stiles réfléchissait à une manière de cacher cela quand il entendit du bruit dans le couloir. Il se cacha derrière la porte d'accès, à temps pour voir le grand blond rentrer. Ce dernier, faisant fi de toutes les règles de sécurité, se précipita vers son acolyte, l'arme au poing.

Stiles en profita pour le faucher grâce à une balayette, qui l'envoya au sol. Malheureusement, cela ne le fit pas perdre son arme, qu'il se dépêcha de pointer sur Stiles. Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver que le coup partit, la balle se plantant dans son épaule. Stiles réprima un cri. Heureusement, l'arme était pourvue d'un silencieux, évitant de rameuter tous les employés, voire même la police

Avant qu'un deuxième coup de feu retentisse, Stiles envoya son pied dans la main de Walter. Il roua de coup de pieds l'homme au sol, alors que ce dernier essayait de se protéger. Stiles réussit à récupérer l'arme par terre et appliqua un coup de crosse sur le crâne du blond. John était toujours évanoui et Stiles avait l'épaule qui pissait le sang.

La situation était assez préoccupante et Stiles n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour la régler. Il réfléchit un instant mais il n'avait pas de nombreux choix. Il avait l'arme de Walter dans la main, qu'il avait attrapé par le canon. Rapidement, un semblant de plan lui vint à l'esprit. Il attrapa les gants en cuir qu'il y avait dans la poche du blond. Il en enfila un et rapidement, sans regarder, il mit une balle dans la tête des deux hommes. Ensuite, il retira le gant et le mit dans sa poche.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit dehors. Il espérait que les employés n'aient rien entendu et qu'aucun policier ne soit là pour le cueillir. Il attrapa un des hommes par les épaules. Il se mordit la lèvre au sang quand la douleur dans son épaule se multiplia par dix face à l'effort. Il mit le corps tant bien que mal dans le premier WC. Il fit la même chose avec le deuxième corps et ferma les deux cabines avec un coup de tournevis.

Il regarda le sang à terre. Dans une meilleure situation, il aurait nettoyé ce sang grâce à la serpillière. Mais il manquait de temps et d'énergie. Aussi se contenta-t-il d'attraper beaucoup d'essuie-tout et épongea un maximum de sang. Heureusement, le sol était déjà sale à l'origine alors la légère couleur rougeâtre qui restait sur le carrelage n'attirerait pas l'attention. De toute façon, le sang coulant des plaies finirait bien par couler jusqu'au milieu de la pièce, attirant l'attention de la pire des manières. Mais Stiles n'avait pas le temps de faire attention aux détails. Il avait une heure, tout au plus, en espérant que la police n'était pas en chemin. Sa blessure saignait toujours mais son sweat noir cachait correctement le sang. Ça faisait un mal de chien et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir conduire ainsi. Il attrapa de l'essuie-tout, cette fois pour l'appliquer sur la plaie. Il se lava les mains, cacha le pistolet entre son jean et son pull, rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête et sortit des toilettes en regardant ses pieds.

Il avait l'air suspect, mais il espérait masquer son visage à toutes les caméras. Dans le couloir, il ne vit aucun employé paniqué. Apparemment, personne n'avait entendu le raffut. Loué soit les toilettes éloignées et le silencieux du pistolet.

Il marqua une pause quand il vit dans le hall l'homme à la cigarette. Il semblait s'être rendu compte qui lui manquait deux acolytes. Mais, au lieu de lui foncer dessus pour l'arrêter, voire même le tuer, il lui fit un petit signe.

Comme une marque de reconnaissance. De respect. Face à un ennemi qui a gagné ses galons.

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Il aurait aimé éclaircir ce mystère mais son épaule lui faisait un mal de chien et il y avait deux corps qui se vidaient de leur sang dans les toilettes qu'il venait de quitter. Il fit volte-face et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Gregor ne le suivit pas. Étrange mais ça l'arrangeait.

Il attrapa maladroitement ses clefs et s'engouffra dans la voiture. Il mit le contact et quitta rapidement l'aire d'autoroute, tentant de faire fit de la douleur dans son épaule et du bordel dans sa tête. Une fois sur la route, il sortit l'arme de sous son pull et la balança au pied de la place passager. Il devait s'arrêter très vite. Heureusement, il atteint l'entrée de la ville et un motel miteux. Pas le meilleur endroit mais il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Il fourra le flingue dans son sac, attrapa toutes ses affaires et la trousse de secours et se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers l'accueil. Il fut mal-aimable mais il obtint les clefs de sa chambres en un temps record. Il se dépêcha de la rejoindre. Il balança toutes ses affaires sur la moquette sale de sa chambre avant de verrouiller la porte et de fermer tous les rideaux. Ensuite, il attrapa sa trousse de secours et alla dans la salle de bain, tout en carrelage, ce qui serait bien plus aisé à nettoyer ensuite.

Il retira son pull et son tee-shirt et grimaça face la vague de douleur. Il se regarda dans le miroir. Ce n'était pas beau à voir. Son épaule droite pissait le sang. Il regarda dans son dos mais ne vit aucun trou de sortie. Ça signifiait que la balle était toujours dans son corps. C'était une mauvaise chose. Le bon côté, c'est que ça signifiait qu'elle n'était pas encastrée dans le mur de l'aire d'autoroute. A cet instant, Stiles aurait préféré ce cas de figure. Ça aurait signifié qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se retirer un morceau de métal sans anesthésie et sans aucune connaissance médicale.

Il ouvrit la trousse de soin et y trouva du désinfectant et des compresses. Il appliqua du désinfectant sur la plaie, pour nettoyer le sang et tenter de mieux voir la plaie. Un fugace souvenir passa, quand son père en appliquait sur les égratignures de ses genoux, prévenant toujours que ça allait piquer. Sur une plaie par balle, c'était une réelle torture.

Il essaya d'apposer ses doigts sur la blessure, pour tenter de sentir la balle sous la peau mais ça lui arracha un cri de douleur. Il n'y arriverait jamais. Il s'évanouirait avant même de pouvoir ne serait-ce que la trouver.

Il réfléchit deux minutes et se décida à utiliser son joker.

Deux numéros étaient enregistrés dedans : celui de Peter et celui de son père. Stiles ne comprenait pas pourquoi le second était là mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y réfléchir.

Il appela Peter et mis le téléphone en haut-parleur. Il le posa sur le bord du lavabo et entreprit d'essuyer le sang qui avait coulé.

Le loup répondit à la deuxième sonnerie.

\- Stiles ? Tu es où ? Tu as besoin que je vienne ?

\- J'ai besoin de tes conseils pour enlever une balle de mon épaule.

Stiles l'entendit retenir son exclamation. Il ne voulait pas de question. Seulement une solution. Et une anesthésie. Si Peter pouvait lui fournir au moins une des deux choses, il lui en serait reconnaissant.

Le loup sembla retrouver ses esprits.

\- Tu peux l'atteindre facilement ?

\- Elle est au-dessus de la clavicule, côté droit. Heureusement, je suis gaucher. Je n'ai qu'une main pour le faire.

\- Okay. Tu as nettoyé la plaie ?

\- Oui. Mais la balle est toujours à l'intérieur.

\- Tu as beaucoup bougé l'épaule ? La balle doit être dans le prolongement du trou d'entrée. Sinon, il va falloir fouiller dans la plaie pour la trouver.

Stiles repensa aux corps qu'il avait bougés, à la conduite. La probabilité pour que la balle n'est pas bougée était infime. Merde.

\- Comment je fais ça sans m'évanouir ?

Sa voix était sarcastique mais à ce stade, c'était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de tourner de l'œil et de laisser son épaule se gangrener.

\- Attrape un chiffon et mords-le. Ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir. Dans ta trousse, tu n'aurais pas une sorte de longue pince ?

Il existait peut-être un Dieu, se dit Stiles quand il trouva une sorte de paire de ciseaux aux pattes plates, faciles à manier et avec un écart assez important pour attraper une balle. Il attrapa son tee-shirt, le roula en boule et le mordit. Ensuite, il attendit les instructions de Peter.

\- Glisse la pince dans la plaie, doucement. A la moindre résistance, essaye de voir si ce n'est pas la balle. Le but n'est pas de la pousser plus loin de la plaie. Tu peux ouvrir un peu la pince, pour te préparer à l'attraper. Dès que tu l'as, attrape la doucement mais fermement et sors la pince doucement. Veille à ce que la balle passe bien par la plaie, sans l'agrandir.

Stiles prit une grande respiration et serra les dents. Il glissa la pince dans la plaie, veillant à ne pas en toucher les bords et glissa l'instrument plus profondément. Il ne sentit rien dans la trajectoire de la balle, à part la résistance de ses propres muscles. Il ressortit un peu la pince et entreprit de fouiller les alentours, espérant trouver très vite ce petit morceau de fer, avant de s'évanouir.

Des larmes dues à la douleur commençaient à couler le long de ses joues et diminuait sa vision, alors qu'il observait sa main bouger dans le miroir.

Après ce qui lui semblait une éternité, il sentit la pince buter contre quelque de métallique. Il ouvrit doucement les pattes mais dû s'y reprendre à deux fois pour l'attraper. Ses dents étaient tellement serrées qu'il avait l'impression qu'elles allaient fusionner. Il essaya tant bien que mal de remettre la balle dans l'axe avant de l'extraire.

Millimètre par millimètre, il sortit la pince. Quand il arriva finalement à extraire l'outil de son épaule, le vertige faisait tourner la pièce et sa vision était très troublée. Il laissa la pince et la balle tomber par terre, avant de se rattraper au mur, manquant de s'écrouler de sa chaise. Dans le téléphone, la voix de Peter était inquiète.

\- Stiles ? Stiles, ça va ?

Il tenta, bon gré, mal gré, de desserrer les dents pour pouvoir retirer le tee-shirt. Il murmura comme il put.

\- Balle retirée.

La douleur refluait doucement.

La plaie saignait toujours. Il tamponna doucement mais son vertige ne passait pas. Il attrapa des compresses, le téléphone et alla s'allonger sur le lit, dans la pièce assombrie.

Vu qu'il avait Peter au téléphone, il allait en profiter pour discuter.

\- Peter, tu as les informations dont j'ai besoin ?

\- Pas encore, ça prend du temps et –

\- Je n'ai pas de temps, Peter. Ça fait des semaines que je suis traqué comme un chien, j'ai besoin de savoir où je peux trouver mon ennemi.

\- Je t'ai donné la liste des acolytes.

\- Dont j'ai tué une majorité. Ils m'ont retrouvé, paumé sur une aire d'autoroute. La prochaine fois, je n'aurais peut-être pas autant de chance. Il me faut ces informations.

\- Il faudra attendre un peu –

La voix de Peter avait perdu un peu de son aplomb. Stiles était trop concentré sur sa vision pour en prendre note, voire même pour en avoir quelque chose à faire. Il venait d'extraire une balle de son épaule et ce n'était clairement pas quelque chose qu'il voulait faire à nouveau.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, Peter. C'est à toi que j'ai fait appel parce que tu semblais être le seul à même de m'aider. Mais si c'est trop dur pour toi, je ferais autrement. Si je ne peux pas compter sur toi, je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai besoin d'être sûr que je peux compter sur toi. Sinon, tu ne sers à rien.

Au bout du fil, le loup bégaya un peu. Apparemment, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réplique. Mais arrivé à ce stade, Stiles n'en avait plus grand-chose à foutre.

\- Un courrier va arriver demain normalement. Dedans, il y a un nom. Trouve des informations. Et trouve-moi ce putain de chef !

Il raccrocha. La pièce tournait autour de lui et il avait la nausée. Il sombra dans un sommeil qu'il espérait réparateur, songeant au dernier moment qu'il ne pensait pas un jour inspirer de la peur à Peter Hale.

 **.II.**

 **Alors, les amoureux(se) de Peter Hale, vous vous attendiez à ce recadrage ?**

 **J'ai relu le passage de l'extraction de la balle et … mais bordel, je suis sadique ?**

 **Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Continuez, ça me fait sourire comme une débile !**

 **Bonne semaine à vous !**

 **Stilement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	8. Règle 8

**Disclaimer** **: Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis.**

 **Note** **: Bonjouuuur !**

 **Merci à** **Scriboulette** **pour le dessin ! :)**

 **Un grand merci à** **Neliia** **pour être une super alpha,** **Plurielle** **pour sa bétatisation,** **Celikwi** **pour sa relecture et** **MlleStilinski** **pour avoir toujours été partante pour WW.**

 **Merci à** **PiccolinaSandra** **,** **didinou** **,** **Plurielle** **,** **Angelyoru,** **Neliia,** **Triskelle Sparrow** **,** **tatinou** **et** **Aly03** **pour** **vos reviews. Merci aussi pour vos** ** _favorite_** **, vos** ** _follow,_** **ça** **me touche beaucoup et j'ai hâte de voir combien on sera à la fin de tout ça ! Big up aux fantômes qui lisent avec assiduité !**

 **On a dépassé la moitié de l'histoire, on est à 52 reviews, 42 follows, 24 favorites et plus de 1900 vues ! C'est génial ! J'espère avoir un petit mot de chacun au moins au dernier chapitre de l'histoire !;)**

 **Enjoy !**

 **Règle 8 : je n'ai ni Dieu ni Maître, je ne me soumets à personne** **[1039]**

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut et il lui fallut un instant pour se souvenir de là où il était. La chambre était plongée dans le noir et il tâtonna pendant un moment avant de trouver la lumière sur la table de chevet. La soudaine luminosité lui arracha un grognement. Son épaule était toujours douloureuse, mais nettement moins maintenant qu'il avait retiré la balle. Le sang semblait avoir cessé de couler mais il avait coagulé en une sorte de croûte qu'il allait devoir nettoyer. Il se leva difficilement, se sentant ankylosé. Il se traîna vers la salle de bain et alluma la lumière du miroir. Il attrapa une nouvelle compresse et du désinfectant et entreprit de nettoyer la plaie. Peut-être devrait-il avoir des points de suture mais il ne pouvait décemment pas aller dans un hôpital. Vu que cela avait cessé de saigner, il décida de faire un épais pansement après qu'il ait pris sa douche.

Il retira le reste de ses vêtements et se glissa sous l'eau. Il fit attention de ne pas projeter le jet sur sa blessure et entreprit de se nettoyer de tout le sang et la crasse. Ensuite, il sortit, se sécha et pansa correctement sa blessure. Il eut une pensée reconnaissante pour Melissa qui lui avait appris comment faire. Ensuite, il passa un tee-shirt et retourna dans la chambre. Il alluma la télévision et se mit en quête des informations. Il était 2 heures du matin, ce n'était pas une chose aisée mais il finit par trouver une chaîne d'informations en continue.

Ils avaient trouvé les corps. Apparemment, un employé avait trouvé étrange que les deux cabines soient closes et les avait ouvertes. La police était arrivée rapidement. Mais les deux hommes étaient connus pour un passé peu glorieux. La police penchait pour un règlement de compte. Les employés avaient décrit un autre homme, qui aurait pu y être mêlé. Stiles attendit avec appréhension le portrait-robot. Heureusement, entre le monde dans le restaurant et sa capuche, la description s'arrêtait à « un homme brun ». Il s'autorisa à respirer. La police n'était pas sur sa piste.

Toutefois, il resta tendu. Parfois, la police ne disait pas tout aux médias. Et si ça aurait vraiment aidé de faire circuler un portrait-robot, ça ne signifiait pas qu'ils n'avaient pas une description plus fournie de lui. Il devait s'en aller de ce motel. C'est ici qu'ils commenceraient par chercher, ennemis comme flics.

Il décida de partir immédiatement. Ça risquerait d'attirer l'attention sur lui mais la réceptionniste devait avoir déjà retenu sa mauvaise humeur.

Il entreprit de nettoyer complètement l'appartement et d'enlever le sang. Il récupéra le sac poubelle avec toutes les compresses, refit le lit, referma son sac et s'en alla, en laissant les clefs sur la porte.

Il se dirigea vers sa voiture mais se stoppa quand il vit que quelqu'un y était adossé. Il posa sa main sur le pistolet qui était dans la poche de son pull. Mais son allure donnait plus l'impression d'un flic que d'un mercenaire.

Il s'approcha, sur ses gardes. Il avait toujours sa capuche sur la tête. L'homme était en costume noir, cheveux gominés et sourire pseudo-accueillant. Il ressemblait étrangement au père de Scott.

Il ouvrit son portefeuille pour lui montrer sa plaque du FBI. Apparemment, tous les fédéraux se ressemblaient.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

\- Vous quittez ce motel bien tard.

\- Rats dans les conduits et mites dans la literie. Je vous le conseille pas.

Il se dirigea vers la porte conducteur mais l'homme faisait barrage.

\- Il y a eu une fusillade pas loin. C'est partout à la télévision.

\- Il n'y a pas non plus la télé. Je ne vous conseille vraiment pas cet endroit.

Il choisit d'aller dans le coffre et plaça toutes ses affaires, cachant par la même occasion son pistolet sous un linge. Sa voiture lui appartenait. Pour la fouiller, il devait avoir un mandat. C'était un tracas de moins.

Il se redressa et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Je pense que c'est vous, l'homme qui a été aperçu à cette aire d'autoroute.

Stiles se tendit. Apparemment, il avait eu raison. La police était mieux informée que les médias.

\- Ces hommes sont des mercenaires. Je pense qu'ils vous traquent et que vous les fuyiez. C'est pour ça que vous quittez un motel miteux en plein milieu de la nuit.

\- Ça se voit que vous n'avez jamais essayé de dormir quand des rats courent dans votre chambre ! Vous aussi, vous partiriez !

\- Je suis venu ici pour vous proposer notre aide. Avec votre témoignage, on pourrait les mettre en prison. Racontez-nous votre histoire et on vous protégera.

Pendant une seconde, Stiles hésita. Se mettre sous la protection de la police et arrêter de courir. Se sentir en sécurité, enfin. Ne plus sentir le métal froid de son arme contre sa peau, comme seul bouclier. Pouvoir respirer, arrêter de regarder au-dessus de son épaule.

Mais ce n'était pas Stiles qu'ils traquaient. Tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était de les mener loin de leur cible initiale. S'il disparaissait des radars, s'il se cachait chez les flics, alors rien ne les empêcheraient de retourner à Beacon Hill. Et alors, tout ce qu'il avait fait n'aurait servi à rien.

Sans ajouter qu'il devrait leur parler du surnaturel. Autant aller se cacher à Eichen House. Jamais personne ne le croirait. Encore moins les fédéraux.

Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de l'agent et lui dit, de son ton le plus buté :

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler. Si vous pouviez vous pousser pour que je puisse atteindre mon siège, ça serait bien aimable.

L'homme se décala mais alors que Stiles s'apprêtait à refermer la porte, il se pencha.

\- Ils vont vous tuer. Vous saigner. Vous n'avez pas la force nécessaire pour la jouer cavalier seul. Soit vous rejoigniez mon équipe, soit vous irez rejoindre la leur. Sûrement les pieds devant.

Stiles ne répondit rien et claqua la porte. Sa manière à lui de l'envoyer se faire voir sans se faire arrêter pour outrage à agent. Mais au vu de l'air du policier, le message était très bien passé.

 **oOo**

 **J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours autant ! Petit à petit, on se dirige vers le dénouement et j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes !**

 **Merci pour tous vos messages, j'adore poster chaque semaine comme ça !**

 **D'autres publications devraient arriver ! Une traduction et un texte que j'ai envoyé chez ma béta PiccolinaSandra !:D**

 **Teen Wolfement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	9. Règle 9

**Disclaimer** **: Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis.**

 **Note** **: Bonjouuuur !**

 **Merci à** **Scriboulette** **pour le dessin ! :)**

 **Un grand merci à** **Neliia** **pour être une super alpha,** **Plurielle** **pour sa bétatisation,** **Celikwi** **pour sa relecture et** **MlleStilinski** **pour avoir toujours été partante pour WW.**

 **Merci à** **PiccolinaSandra** **,** **didinou** **,** **Plurielle** **,** **Angelyoru, Neliia** **et** **Triskelle Sparrow** **, pour** **vos reviews. Merci aussi pour vos** ** _favorite_** **, vos** ** _follow,_** **ça** **me touche beaucoup et j'ai hâte de voir combien on sera à la fin de tout ça ! Big up aux fantômes qui lisent avec assiduité !**

 **Où l'on découvre un peu plus de choses sur l'Ennemi !**

 **Enjoy !**

 **.II.**

 **Règle 9 :** **La Guerre est comme un tango, elle ne se danse qu'à deux. [1035]**

Il roula au hasard, sans stratégie. C'était soit une erreur soit un coup de génie. Il ne savait pas où il allait, comment il allait se cacher, quel serait son prochain coup. Il n'était donc pas prévisible, pas traçable, pas traquable. S'il avait pu, il aurait roulé ainsi, sans jamais s'arrêter.

Mais malgré ses quelques heures de sommeil, il était fatigué et son épaule était toujours douloureuse. Il finit par arriver devant un hôtel, sans savoir dans quelle ville il se trouvait. Il était 6 heures du matin, le jour perçait et il était à bout, après avoir roulé autant qu'il le pouvait. Il se dirigea vers la réception, espérant que quelqu'un y soit présent, malgré l'heure. Heureusement, un concierge s'y trouvait. Il obtint rapidement une chambre et la promesse d'un petit-déjeuner dans peu de temps. Rien que pour ces mots, Stiles aurait pu l'embrasser. Il rejoignit sa chambre et retira son tee-shirt pour voir si la blessure avait saigné. Le pansement n'était que vaguement rougeâtre, il décida de ne pas l'enlever tout de suite. Il se força à rester éveillé le temps que son repas arrive, en marchant dans la pièce. Il savait que s'il s'asseyait ne serait-ce qu'un instant, il sombrerait.

Cela lui parut une éternité mais il ne fallut que dix minutes pour que son petit-déjeuner arrive. Il remercia chaleureusement l'employé avant de manger avec appétit ses tartines et son verre de jus d'orange. Une fois son appétit calmé, il ferma les rideaux et s'écroula sur son lit.

Il se réveilla vers 13h, son corps toujours douloureux mais l'esprit beaucoup plus clair. Dans ses pérégrinations, il s'était éloigné de Vista. Or, c'était là que Peter allait envoyer les informations, s'il les trouvait. Les papiers à l'entête de l'hôtel l'informèrent qu'il était dans la ville de La Costa, à environ cinq heures du point de rendez-vous. Il devait ouvrir la boîte postale mais il pouvait le faire par téléphone. Il avait quelques jours avant que Peter ne trouve quelque chose et lui envoie ses informations.

Il pouvait rester ici un jour ou deux. A Vista, il retournerait chez l'habitant mais cette fois, il choisirait mieux son hôte. Et il devait encore se débarrasser de l'arme de ses ennemis qu'il avait récupérée. Il n'avait trouvé aucun endroit où la jeter et elle était encore cachée dans sa voiture.

Mais pour l'instant, il préféra reprendre des forces. Il prit une douche et décida de refaire son pansement. La plaie saignait toujours mais ce n'était pas alarmant. En tout cas, il l'espérait. Il s'habilla, en faisant attention de ne pas trop bouger l'épaule et décida d'aller acheter son repas, prendre l'air lui ferait du bien. Cela lui prit vingt minutes pour aller s'acheter un hamburger et il se dépêcha de retourner à l'hôtel pour le manger. De plus, il ne se sentait en sécurité que dans sa chambre.

Son déjeuner prit, il retourna se coucher et regarda la télévision, tentant d'en savoir plus à propos des deux morts de l'aire d'autoroute. D'après les informations, il n'y avait aucune nouveauté et la police avait apparemment décidé de ne pas divulguer son portrait-robot. Pour le moment. Il retourna dormir un peu, se sentant nauséeux. Il était 19h quand il rouvrit les yeux.

Il descendit au restaurant de l'hôtel pour prendre un repas léger. Il devait reprendre des forces alors il se força à manger.

Il s'apprêtait à remonter quand le concierge qui l'avait accueilli la veille l'interpella.

\- Monsieur ? J'ai une lettre pour vous.

Stiles était interloqué et fronça les sourcils. Normalement, personne ne savait qu'il était là.

\- On vous a spécifiquement dit mon nom ?

\- Non. On vous a décrit avec exactitude. Mais je peux me tromper.

L'homme ramena la lettre vers lui mais Stiles l'en empêcha, en la prenant.

\- Je vais la prendre. Qui l'a déposé ?

\- Un femme.

\- Vous auriez une description un peu plus précise ?

\- Grande, cheveux courts, comme un garçon. Noirs. Yeux bleus ou verts. Mince. Voix grave. Souriante.

Stiles lui sourit, tentant de garder en mémoire cette description.

\- Merci.

Il remonta rapidement à sa chambre, verrouilla la porte et mû par une paranoïa nouvelle, vérifia chaque recoin pour vérifier qu'il était seul. Il pensa un instant à un possible micro ou caméra mais aucun de ses gestes n'étaient spécialement compromettants pour lui. Aussi décida-t-il de ne pas perdre de temps à fouiller la pièce. Il essayait de mettre le moins possible ses empreintes sur l'enveloppe mais le concierge l'avait prise à pleine main et d'autres personnes avaient pu la manipuler. Il attrapa son couteau et l'ouvrit proprement. Une feuille blanche était pliée dedans. Il la sortit et fit attention de la tenir par les coins pour éviter de détériorer ce qui pourraient être des indices.

 _« Monsieur Stilinski,_

 _Vous m'avez étonnée. Quand mes hommes sont partis à votre poursuite, je me suis dit que s'occuper de vous ne serait qu'une question de jours. Vous avez été bien plus endurant que je ne le pensais. Bien plus embêtant aussi. Les ressources que j'utilise pour vous – et que vous faites disparaître – sont des ressources que je n'utilise pas contre votre groupe. C'est une stratégie impressionnante. Et idiote. Vous semblez me sous-estimer. Je vous aurais, Monsieur Stilinski. Et après, je marcherais vers les vôtres. Vous ne serez plus là pour les protéger. Vous pouvez courir, vous pouvez vous cacher, vous pouvez même m'attaquer. Rien ne m'empêchera d'atteindre ce que je veux. L'anéantissement de ce que vous chérissez et qui ne sont ni plus ni moins que des monstres._

 _Profitez de ces instants. Chérissez de pouvoir inspirer à pleins poumons l'air vicié des villes. Chérissez les repas à emporter, mangés en solitaire dans votre chambre. Chérissez la solitude, loin des vôtres. Tout cela ne sera bientôt qu'un souvenir. Tout comme vous. Et tout ce que vous avez aimé._

 _Affectueusement, »_

Stiles venait d'obtenir beaucoup d'informations. Son ennemi était une femme. Elle savait qu'il était là. Elle était terrifiante. Mais elle avait fait une erreur. Se montrer menaçante envers les siens. Il l'aurait. Foi de Stilinski. Elle ne marcherait pas vers Beacon Hill. Il lui aura coupé les jambes avant, et même la tête s'il se débrouillait bien.

 **.II.**

 **Il semble que l'Ennemi ait décidé de montrer le bout de son nez ! Pour menacer Stiles. Pas bonne idée ! J'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours sur ce chapitre ! On arrive sur le dernier axe de l'histoire !**

 **Teen Wolfement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	10. Règle 10

**Disclaimer** **: Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis.**

 **Note** **: Bonjouuuur !**

 **Merci à** **Scriboulette** **pour le dessin ! :)**

 **Un grand merci à** **Neliia** **pour être une super alpha,** **Plurielle** **pour sa bétatisation,** **Celikwi** **pour sa relecture et** **MlleStilinski** **pour avoir toujours été partante pour WW.**

 **Il va falloir que je le fasse un peu plus grandiloquent :**

 **Un grand merci à vous** **PiccolinaSandra** **,** **didinou** **,** **Plurielle** **,** **Angelyoru, Neliia** **et** **Triskelle Sparrow** **, pour** **laisser des reviews à chaque chapitre et pour faire vivre cette histoire ! Vous ne savez pas à quel point ça me touche !**

 **Big up aux fantômes qui lisent avec assiduité !**

 **Où Stiles reprend l'avantage ! Je sens que vous allez aimer ce chapitre !**

 **Enjoy !**

 **.II.**

 **Règle 10 : si tes ennemis te sous-estiment, ce n'est pas grave. Tu auras toujours une occasion de leur prouver qu'ils ont tort.** **[592]**

Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il devait avoir un portrait d'elle. Quelque chose de plus fidèle que la description du concierge. Il eut une idée. Il quitta sa chambre à toute vitesse pour trouver l'employé. Vingt minutes suivirent où il tenta d'obtenir les images de la caméra de surveillance de l'accueil, il lui fallut faire preuve de beaucoup de persuasion et lui glisser un billet pour qu'il puisse enfin obtenir une image nette de la femme. Pas de nom mais une photo parfaite de son visage. Elle avait même poussé le vice jusqu'à sourire à la caméra. Comme si elle n'y voyait aucun danger. Ou qu'elle voulait que Stiles la voit sourire.

Il devait la trouver. Qu'importe s'il n'avait qu'une image. Il devait trouver un moyen de la localiser. Elle ne devait pas être loin, elle avait déposé cette lettre quelques heures auparavant. Et là, Stiles eut une idée. Rien ne valait mieux que les réseaux sociaux. Il remercia l'homme et remonta à sa chambre.

Il devait trouver un groupe ou une personne avec assez de followers pour que l'information soit relayée rapidement. Il devait aussi trouver un mensonge qui donnerait envie aux gens de partager et de répondre. Il pensa à dire qu'elle avait disparu. Il pourrait dire que ça ne fait pas assez de temps pour que la police se penche sur le cas mais qu'il avait peur que quelque chose de mal lui soit arrivé. Il pouvait se faire passer pour un compagnon inquiet. Il lui suffirait d'écrire un message assez émouvant pour que les gens tombent dans le panneau. Il enverrait son message à quelques personnes suivies par des milliers de gens, en disant qu'il aimerait que son message prenne le maximum d'ampleur.

Le plus compliqué serait de trouver un compte pour faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser le sien et un compte tout juste créé pourrait attirer les soupçons. A moins qu'il n'explique qu'il n'était pas un féru des réseaux sociaux et qu'il avait créé ce compte que pour ça. Ça pouvait marcher.

Il lui fallut une heure pour écrire un message réaliste et une autre heure pour choisir à qui il allait envoyer son message.

C'était comme lancer un hameçon et attendre que ça morde. Long et hasardeux. Tout cela l'avait fatigué. Il laissa internet faire sa magie et alla se coucher.

Il était 9h30 quand il se réveilla. Il se leva et regarda son ordinateur pour voir s'il avait eu une réponse des personnes contactées. Il se retint d'exulter. Sur les sept personnes qu'il avait contacté, toutes avaient répondu par l'affirmative. Son message commençait à être diffusé sur tous les grands réseaux sociaux et les partages avaient commencé. Il se dépêcha de se fendre d'un remerciement, qu'il posta sous les publications, pour bien attiser la pitié des gens. Ceci fait, il alla prendre une douche et commanda un petit-déjeuner.

Il abandonna l'idée d'aller à Vista récupérer les informations de Peter. Parce que c'était dangereux et surtout parce qu'il n'était pas sûr que le loup ait vraiment trouvé quelque chose. Risquer sa vie pour une boîte postale vide lui plaisait moyennement. Il préférait laisser internet mouliner et exercer sa magie.

Ça prit deux jours. Au bout de 48h, il avait un nom et un emplacement.

Sidonie Mallone. Carlsbad.

Stiles sourit. Il rangea ses affaires et garda son arme à portée de main. Il décida qu'il ne se débarrasserait pas du pistolet au silencieux. Ça pouvait toujours être utile.

Armé, décidé, il quitta l'hôtel en laissant un généreux pourboire au concierge.

Maintenant, c'était lui qui traquait.

 **.II.**

 **La réponse aux reviews arrive plus tard que d'habitude, je rentre en période de partiels !**

 **« Ave César, ceux qui vont mourir te saluent » (okay, là, je dramatise!)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ou ce que vous comptez manger ce midi !**

 **Bonne semaine à vous .s !**

 **Teen Wolfement vôtre,**

 **Math'**

 **PS : Plus que 4 chapitres !**


	11. Règle 11

**Disclaimer** **: Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis.**

 **Note** **: Bonjouuuur !**

 **Merci à** **Scriboulette** **pour le dessin ! :)**

 **Un grand merci à** **Neliia** **pour être une super alpha,** **Plurielle** **pour sa bétatisation,** **Celikwi** **pour sa relecture et** **MlleStilinski** **pour avoir toujours été partante pour WW.**

 **Il va falloir que je le fasse un peu plus grandiloquent :**

 **Un grand merci à vous** **PiccolinaSandra** **,** **didinou** **,** **Plurielle** **,** **Angelyoru, Neliia** **,** **Triskelle Sparrow** **, et** **Watanabe Kumiko** **pour** **avoir laissé une review !**

 **Big up aux fantômes qui lisent avec assiduité !**

 **Où Stiles reprend est bad-ass mais on craint un peu pour ses fesses ! Un long chapitre plein d'action !**

 **Enjoy !**

 **.II.**

 **Règle 11 : un ennemi est considéré comme mort lorsque tu as pu danser sur son cadavre.** **[3345]**

Il lui fallut quelques heures pour rejoindre la ville. Quelques heures qu'il passa à penser à toutes sortes de scénarios. Il devait d'abord la trouver, trouver où ils se cachaient. Étudier les lieux pour pouvoir utiliser la meilleure stratégie. Et enfin, mettre fin à tout ça.

Il s'arrêta prendre un café dans un petit bar de quartier. A discuter avec le cafetier, il réalisa un plan mental de la ville : la partie industrielle, les commerces, la partie bourgeoise, la partie banlieusarde et la partie craignos.

Il finit par s'installer dans un coin du bar et rechercha des informations sur internet, en priorité sur la partie industrielle et ses locaux vides et sur les différents business du quartier craignos. Il regarda aussi les informations pour essayer de voir s'il y avait eu une augmentation de la violence, où à l'inverse, sa disparition. N'importe quel élément qui aurait pu prouver qu'un groupe de mercenaire s'était installé.

A force de fouiller internet, il finit par tomber sur une brève qui parlait d'un blessé par balle. Cela avait attiré son attention parce que la balle récupérée n'était pas un calibre habituel. Pas issu d'une arme utilisée dans ce genre de cas, dans ce genre d'endroit. C'était peut-être un coup d'épée dans l'eau. Mais il avait décidé d'attendre 18h pour aller faire un tour dans la zone industrielle. Il voulait voir s'il y avait des hangars à l'abandon qui montraient une trace d'utilisation. En attendant, il pouvait aller voir le quartier où avait eu lieu la fusillade.

Il paya ses consommations et en profita pour demander l'itinéraire. A l'expression du cafetier, il en conclue que le lieu avait vraiment mauvaise réputation.

Il quitta les lieux et se dirigea vers sa voiture, toujours alerte par rapport à son environnement. Son arme était à portée de main et son couteau était dans sa poche. Il avait l'impression qu'il marchait vers le dénouement final et cela faisait frissonner son corps d'excitation et de terreur.

Grâce aux indications du cafetier, il trouva plutôt facilement l'endroit en question. Il gara sa voiture à quelques rues pour être sûr que personne ne s'y intéresse de trop prêt et rentra dans le quartier à pied. Il tenta d'être le plus attentif possible tout en se faisant discret. C'était un quartier comme tant d'autres, qui puait la misère et la tristesse. Les hautes tours en béton, jamais rénovées depuis leur construction il y a des décennies, étaient entourées par de grands espaces gris où la seule verdure qui poussait était les mauvaises herbes à travers le goudron fendu. Des jeunes étaient assis ici ou là, en bandes alors que des petites vieilles rejoignaient leur destination avec de grands sacs de courses.

Un monde où on pouvait mourir sans que personne ne se pose trop de questions. Un monde où on pouvait installer une artillerie sans que cela ne choque.

Il errait de rue en rue, tentant de trouver un indice. Il espérait aussi de ne pas attirer l'attention mais il était un inconnu dans un quartier où personne ne se perdait. Aussi finit-on par venir l'encercler.

Il leva les mains en signe de paix. Un jeune d'environ 17 ans, vraisemblablement le chef, le regardait méfiant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Stiles décida d'être honnête. En tout cas, en partie.

\- Je cherche un travail.

Tous les jeunes rirent.

\- C'est pas un truc qu'on trouve ici !

\- Un travail, particulier. On m'a dit que je pouvais être employé dans le coin.

Le jeune était sceptique.

\- Quel genre de taf ?

\- Agent de nettoyage pour plus offrant.

Alors qu'une partie des gamins pouffaient face à cette description, les plus vieux se regardèrent. Stiles eut une pensée pour son père qui aurait une crise cardiaque s'il savait qu'il se faisait passer pour un mercenaire.

\- Alors t'es au bon endroit. Le lieu est dans la rue d'à côté, tu devrais trouver facilement.

Un jeune à côté de lui ricana et murmura à son pote :

\- Il devrait trouver du travail facilement, ils se font dézinguer comme des lapins en ce moment.

Stiles hocha la tête et s'en alla sans demander son reste. C'était déjà un miracle qu'il s'en soit sorti sans souci, il n'allait pas pousser sa chance.

Il marcha vers ladite rue et une fois dedans, observa. Bien sûr, il ne comptait pas arriver comme une fleur et sonner à la porte. Mais il voulait repérer les lieux et voir ce qu'il pourrait utiliser à son avantage.

Comme le jeune lui avait dit, il trouva facilement l'endroit. Devant la porte se trouver une berline, le genre de voiture que l'on ne gare pas dans ce quartier. Pourtant, son propriétaire ne semblait rien craindre. Sûrement parce qu'il était assez redouté pour ne pas avoir peur pour ses propriétés. Il évita de rester statique et commença à marcher, même s'il ne savait pas où aller et quelle attitude prendre.

Il vit un roux sortir du bâtiment et rentrer dans la voiture. Il ressemblait à la photo que Peter lui avait envoyée. C'était une confirmation suffisante. Il ne passa pas devant le bâtiment – trop dangereux mais resta un instant dans l'entrée d'un immeuble où il avait une bonne vue sur sa cible. Il essaya de déterminer quel appartement Sidonie Mallone occupait mais rien à travers les fenêtres ne lui permettait de trouver une réponse.

Tant pis. Il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps ici. Après avoir visité les autres rues – la configuration était la même partout – pour prendre des repères, il fila.

Une fois en sécurité dans sa voiture, il démarra et conduisit jusqu'à un parking de supermarché pour pouvoir réfléchir calmement. Tout se terminait ce soir.

Il allait attendre que la nuit tombe et retourner dans le quartier. Le mieux serait de pouvoir attirer les mercenaires un par un dehors pour les descendre. Mais Stiles ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il arriverait peut-être à faire sortir un gars mais c'était tout. Si la berline était devant, il pourrait déclencher l'alarme. Il utiliserait son couteau. Il était presque sûr qu'un coup de feu n'attirerait personne dans ce genre d'endroit mais il ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Il tuerait l'homme, le cacherait près de la voiture et rentrerait dans l'immeuble.

Comme tous les bâtiments ici, l'interphone était HS et la sécurité, inexistante. Il devrait monter dans les étages et trouver le bon appartement, ce qui pourrait être difficile. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Son effet de surprise était sa principale arme et il ne pouvait pas faire sans. Il ne savait pas comment il allait faire ça et espérait de tout son cœur qu'il y aurait une différence notable qui lui permettrait de s'arrêter au bon endroit.

La porte serait sûrement verrouillée. Frapper ou sonner gâcherait la surprise. En fonction des fixations, il ne pourrait pas la défoncer. Stiles se résigna, il n'aurait pas le choix. A part de la chance qui lui permettrait de trouver une porte ouverte, il devra sonner.

Il sonnerait, on ouvrirait la porte – il trouverait bien quelque chose à dire pour qu'on lui ouvre – et il dézinguerait son hôte d'une balle dans la poitrine ou dans la tête. S'il n'y avait pas eu d'embauches depuis que Peter lui avait envoyé la liste, il ne resterait plus qu'un mercenaire et le chef. Deux personnes. Le coup de feu aura forcément attiré leur attention, il n'aura plus l'effet de surprise de son côté.

Il devra se cacher et repérer ses ennemis. Après, tout se ferait à l'improvisation.

Ses mains tremblaient d'appréhension. Tout serait fini ce soir. Et demain, soit il reverrait les siens. Soit il ne verra plus jamais rien.

Il se força à penser aux siens. A ceux pour qui il faisait ça. Pour son père, fervent défenseur de la Justice, qui pourrait tout risquer pour lui. Pour Scott, son presque frère qui s'était révélé grâce au monde surnaturel et qui faisait tout pour les garder en sécurité. Pour Lydia, porte-parole de la mort à l'intelligence redoutable. Pour Derek qui commençait à vivre à nouveau après la tragédie qu'a été sa vie. Pour Peter que la douleur avait rendu fou.

Il fit la liste de toutes les choses qu'il ferait s'il était encore en vie demain. Dormir. Manger son poids en curly fries. Dire aux gens qu'il les aimait. Oser avouer certaines vérités à Derek. S'excuser auprès de Peter pour son comportement passé, quand il ne savait pas que la traque et la peur pouvaient rendre fou. Arrêter d'inquiéter son père. Rendre fière sa mère. Il avait tellement de choses à faire.

Cela lui prit une heure, de faire cette liste. Ça lui tordit l'estomac, lui donna la nausée et le fit espérer et craindre en même temps. Peut-être qu'il pourrait réaliser tout ça ! Peut-être que sa vie était déjà finie.

Il pensa un instant à aller acheter à manger, prendre des forces mais la faim avait déserté son corps. Il n'y avait rien à faire, juste à attendre. Il finit par attraper son arme pour compter les balles qui restaient dans les chargeurs. Il fit ça trois fois avant de se forcer à la ranger. Il finit par aller se promener dans le supermarché, jusqu'à la fermeture pour faire passer le temps.

Il était vingt heures quand il sortit et le jour commençait à baisser. Il prit le volant et roula vers le quartier. Cela lui prit une vingtaine de minutes. Il se gara et hésita de longues minutes à envoyer un message à son père ou à Peter. Peut-être qu'il pourrait retarder l'assaut à demain et appeler le loup en renfort.

Il s'y refusa. C'était pour protéger la Meute qu'il s'était lancé dans cette bataille, seul. Ce n'était pas au dénouement qu'il allait les mettre en danger. Il renonça aussi à envoyer un message à son père. Ça ne ferait que l'inquiéter. Il attendit encore une demi-heure que la nuit soit tombée, louant mentalement l'hiver qui permettait ces nuits prématurées. Il resserra les lacets de ses rangers, rajusta ses habits pour ne pas être embêté à un moment moins propice. Il attrapa l'arme au silencieux et son Beretta qu'il glissa dans son jean. Une à l'avant, l'autre dans son dos. Il mit son couteau dans sa poche, à portée de main et après une hésitation, mit le téléphone dans l'autre. Ainsi armé, il sortit de la voiture.

L'air était frais et la rue était vide. Il avait l'impression d'être seul au monde, dernier humain sur une terre dangereuse. Il secoua sa tête pour faire passer ces idées étranges. Il fallait qu'il se concentre, il s'apprêtait à risquer sa vie et il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Il marcha d'un pas calme vers l'immeuble. Il stationna quelques instants à l'entrée de la rue pour voir si un des mercenaires n'étaient pas là. Cela lui aurait permis d'en tuer un de plus avant de rejoindre l'appartement. Malheureusement, la rue était vide si on exceptait la berline garée devant le bâtiment. Il regarda les fenêtres et nota les étages où l'on pouvait les voir illuminées. Il respira un grand coup et se mit en route.

Tout se terminait maintenant.

Il se dirigea vers la voiture, le cœur battant mais le visage concentré. Il attrapa une poubelle vide sur le trottoir et la lança contre l'avant dans la berline. Cette dernière se mit à sonner, un tumulte assourdissant qui sembla éveiller les gens derrière leurs fenêtres. Stiles en profita pour crever un pneu, au cas où quelqu'un tenterait de prendre la fuite. Ensuite, il se tint contre le mur, se fondant dans le décor noir et attendit qu'un des hommes descende pour s'occuper du boucan.

Cela prit une dizaine de minutes pour que quelqu'un arrive. La lumière faible du hall refléta une mèche rousse. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Stiles. Une fois l'homme sur le trottoir, penché vers la porte, il arriva derrière et envoya sa tête cogner contre le montant de la porte. La percussion du front contre le cadre en métal fut sonore dans le silence de la soirée. Stiles ne laissa pas le temps à son ennemi de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. De sa main gauche, il planta son couteau dans le flanc de l'homme, plusieurs fois jusqu'à sentir le sang ruisseler sur sa main et faire glisser sa prise sur son arme. Seulement alors, il retourna l'homme, qui s'écroula contre la voiture, et lui porta le coup fatal en attaquant le système respiratoire. Cœur ou poumons, il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait touché mais il savait que ce serait un coup mortel. L'homme tomba au ralentit, tentant dans un ultime sursaut de se tenir debout grâce à la voiture. Cela ne servit à rien. Ses plaies ruisselaient de sang.

Stiles combattit la nausée et l'horreur que cette scène lui inspirait. C'était lui qui avait fait ça. Lui qui avait poignardé un homme et le regardait mourir.

Incapable de regarder ça plus longtemps, il se détourna et laissa là, l'homme en train de se vider de son sang. Il essuya rapidement ses mains sur son pull noir et réaffirma sa prise sur le manche de son couteau. Ensuite, il prit une courte respiration et entra dans le hall.

Il monta les escaliers en faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit. Il avait remarqué des appartements illuminés au premier étage à droite, à troisième et au quatrième à gauche et au cinquième, des deux côtés. Il élimina le premier étage, car le roux serait arrivé plus vite s'il avait été aussi près. Il monta au troisième étage et colla son oreille sur la porte de gauche. Il entendit deux enfants rire. Il passa au quatrième étage. La porte n'était pas celle d'origine, celle-là semblait plus solide et en regardant de plus près, les gonds étaient de meilleures qualités. Peu de gens pouvaient financer de tels travaux par ici. Il se colla à la porte et écouta. Il n'entendit rien à part une télévision en fond. Soudain, il entendit un bruit caractéristique. Celui d'une arme dont on enlève le chargeur. C'était un son qu'il connaissait bien, pour avoir entendu son père le faire à chaque fois qu'il rentrait à la maison après son service. Il était presque sûr d'être au bon endroit.

Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais bien sûr, elle était verrouillée. Elle était pourvue d'un judas et sûrement d'un entrebâilleur sécurisé. Stiles décida de tenter un coup classique. Il rabattit sa capuche sur la tête et sonna à la porte.

Il entendit un corps se déplacer derrière la porte. On regardait sûrement par le judas. Stiles essaya de tourner la tête de manière inopinée à ce moment-là. Une grosse voix lui répondit.

\- C'est pour quoi ?

\- Pizzas, monsieur.

\- On n'a pas commandé de pizza.

Stiles inspira un grand coup.

\- Ecoutez m'sieur. J'ai deux pizzas pour cette adresse. Vous les avez commandées, vous les payez.

Il entendit une autre voix s'élever dans l'appartement et l'entrebâilleur être retiré.

C'était maintenant.

La porte s'ouvrit et Stiles ne laissa pas un instant à son ennemi pour comprendre avant de dégainer l'arme dotée d'un silencieux et de tirer dans la poitrine.

Il hésita un instant, rentrer dans l'appartement ou rester sur le palier et attendre que les autres sortes. Mais des habitants pouvaient arriver et être blessés. Aussi Stiles décida de rentrer. Il poussa la porte du pied et enjamba le corps de ce qui devait être Gregor. Il se pencha rapidement pour attraper l'arme que ce dernier portait à la ceinture et la prit pour lui.

Il entra et scruta la pièce. Il était dans un salon. Deux encadrements de portes face à lui. Une donnant sur une cuisine, l'autre, un couloir. Il ne voyait personne mais il y avait au moins un autre mercenaire dans l'appartement et il ne savait pas où. Le seul meuble imposant qui pouvait lui être utilise dans le salon était un gros canapé. Il se demanda s'il devait se poser en embuscade derrière le sofa ou fouiller chacune des pièces, arme au poing.

Il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps. Une silhouette sortit légèrement de la cuisine et commença à lui tirer dessus. Par réflexe, il se jeta derrière le canapé, face contre terre. Il retint un cri de douleur quand son épaule, toujours douloureuse, frappa le sol. Il s'assit, dos contre l'arrière du dossier, genoux relevés, prêts à bondir pour attaquer ou se défendre. Les tirs cessèrent et Stiles voulut profiter de cet instant pour contre-attaquer.

Son plan se trouva bouleversé quand les lumières s'éteignirent. Il retint un juron. Ses ennemis savaient où il était et pouvaient se repérer dans les lieux. Lui, par contre, n'avait que la lumière faible des lampadaires pour tenter de trouver ses ennemis en évitant les obstacles.

Il entendit des pas. Il essaya de déterminer de quel côté son ennemi aller arriver. Il attrapa un pistolet dans chaque main et tendit les bras, près à appuyer sur la détente à n'importe quel moment. Un gaillard aux cheveux noirs coupé ras, Anthony, arriva sur sa droite. Stiles loupa son premier tir, la balle allant s'encastrer dans le plafond. La deuxième fut dans le genou mais cela n'arrêta pas le mercenaire. Il n'avait pas d'arme à feu mais une batte de baseball. Stiles eut une rapide pensée émue pour Betty avant de se reconcentrer. Il risquait sa peau, là. Il évita un premier coup en roulant sur le sol. Le deuxième tomba en plein entre ses deux omoplates, le renvoyant au sol violemment. Il hurla face à la douleur de son épaule. Mais il ne devait pas rester là où il allait se faire fracasser. Il se retourna et tira devant lui, sans même viser. Il vida son chargeur, sa vision trouble face à la douleur qui irradiait dans tout son corps. L'homme finit par s'écrouler et Stiles eut juste le temps de se pousser avant que le corps ne tombe vers l'avant, à côté de lui. La joue contre la moquette, les yeux papillonnant alors que la vie s'éteignait et que son sang coulait.

Stiles prit de grandes inspirations pendant quelques minutes. Il devait calmer son cœur face à la brûlure de son épaule. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester coucher là. Si Sidonie était ici, ou que quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un dont il n'avait pas connaissance, il allait se faire tirer comme un lapin.

Il pleurerait de douleur plus tard.

A l'aide de son bras gauche, il se releva. D'abord sur les genoux, il se laissa quelques secondes pour respirer. Puis, sur ses jambes. Il se tourna pour fixer les deux portes, prêt à se jeter à nouveau à terre si quelqu'un arrivait. L'arme avec le silencieux était vide, maintenant qu'il avait vidé le chargeur sur Anthony. Il la jeta par terre. Il attrapa l'arme de Gregor et apprécia de savoir qu'il avait toujours son Beretta contre lui.

Plus qu'une. Et après, il pourrait rentrer chez lui. Peut-être même appellera-t-il son père pour que la Meute vienne le chercher. Il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de conduire la longue distance qui le séparait de la maison, avec son épaule en souffrance.

Il inspira un grand coup et décida d'aller fouiller la cuisine. Il allait contourner le canapé quand un coup de feu retentit. Il sentit une balle frôler son épaule gauche avant qu'il ne se jette à terre. Il tourna la tête vers la porte ouverte, prêt à voir rentrer Sidonie. Il fût surpris de voir Gregor, toujours allongé par terre mais partiellement relevé, un petit pistolet dans la main.

Merde, il n'était pas mort. Stiles jura et s'aplatit à terre pour éviter d'être une cible trop facile. Ainsi couché, il allongea les bras devant lui, ferma un œil et visa la tête de Gregor. Deux balles plus tard, de la cervelle recouvrait les murs de l'entrée et Stiles était certain que son ennemi était mort. Par précaution, il mit une balle dans la tête d'Anthony, pour être sûr de ne pas avoir cette surprise deux fois.

Bordel, ce n'était pas d'une balle qu'il allait mourir mais d'une attaque cardiaque.

 **.II.**

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Il est long, il bouge (ça change des chapitres précédents) et la fin est proche, ça se sent ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !**

 **Je vous souhaite de très bonnes fêtes et un joyeux noël !**

 **Stilement vôtre,**

 **Math'**

 **PS : plus que 3 chapitres !**


	12. Règle 12

**Disclaimer** **: Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis.**

 **Note** **: Bonjouuuur !**

 **Merci à** **Scriboulette** **pour le dessin ! :)**

 **Un grand merci à** **Neliia** **pour être une super alpha,** **Plurielle** **pour sa bétatisation,** **Celikwi** **pour sa relecture et** **MlleStilinski** **pour avoir toujours été partante pour WW.**

 **Il va falloir que je le fasse un peu plus grandiloquent :**

 **Un grand merci à vous** **PiccolinaSandra** **,** **didinou** **,** **Plurielle** **,** **Angelyoru, Neliia** **,** **Triskelle Sparrow** **, pour** **avoir laissé une review !**

 **Big up aux fantômes qui lisent avec assiduité !**

 **Où vous allez me tuer !**

 **Enjoy !**

 **.II.**

 **Règle 12 : les ennemis, c'est comme la nourriture, on ne joue pas avec !** **[1294]**

Il se releva et arme au poing, se dirigea vers la cuisine, doucement, sur ses gardes. Il trouva rapidement l'interrupteur et remit la lumière dans l'appartement. Il vérifia qu'autour de lui, rien ne bougeait. Il se colla à l'encadrement de la porte, prêt à se mettre à couvert si besoin. Quand il ne vit aucun danger immédiat, il fit rapidement le tour de la pièce pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucune cachette ou recoin. Une fois la cuisine sécurisée, il se dirigea vers le couloir.

C'était plus difficile car il y avait plusieurs portes et que cela multipliait le risque d'attaque. Comme auparavant, il se mit à couvert pour vérifier que personne ne l'attendait en embuscade. Ensuite, il entra dans le couloir, arme devant lui. La première porte était à trois mètres de lui, sur sa droite. Il se colla au mur et ouvrit la porte doucement. Une chambre. Il appuya sur l'interrupteur et après avoir vérifié que personne ne l'attendait arme au poing, il en fit le tour, vérifiant rapidement les recoins. Il la jugea sécurisée et reprit son ascension. Quatre mètres plus loin, deux portes se faisaient face.

Il décida de faire d'abord celle qui était dans le prolongement de celle qu'il venait de faire. Quelques pas, en longeant le mur, toujours aux aguets. Même scénario, il ouvrit doucement la porte, vérifia que personne ne l'y attendait et fouilla ensuite les cachettes. Il ressortit de la chambre, ne sachant pas s'il voulait que Sidonie soit là, pour mettre fin à cette histoire, où s'il voulait encore quelques jours de sursis, pour pouvoir créer un meilleur plan.

Il se colla au mur d'en face et poussa du pied la porte pour l'ouvrir doucement. Un coup de feu retentit et Stiles eut juste le temps de baisser la tête avant que la balle ne vienne s'encastrer dans le paysage derrière lui. Il eut le temps d'apercevoir une coupe à la garçonne avant de se mettre à couvert. Le problème du couloir est qu'il n'y avait aucun lieu pour se cacher. Il retourna donc vers le salon, se cachant à moitié derrière l'encadrement de porte. Il guetta le moment où Sidonie allait sortir.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui parle.

\- Tu es plus débrouillard que je ne le pensais.

Ne pas se laisser distraire. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait mais il n'y avait que dans les films que les méchants racontent leur plan secret et machiavélique. Dans la vraie vie, un ennemi qui parle est juste en train de se créer une porte de sortie.

Il jetait régulièrement un œil pour vérifier qu'elle ne changeait pas de pièces ou qu'elle n'arrivait pas vers lui. S'il avait pu, il aurait été verrouiller la porte, pour être sûr qu'aucun renfort ne vienne pour elle.

\- Tu m'as trouvé. Combattant ! Tu pourrais avoir une si bonne place dans mon équipe.

Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, il répliqua :

\- Deux problèmes : actuellement, votre équipe se résume à toi. Ensuite, quand on se bat pour l'exact opposé, on ne peut pas faire équipe ensemble !

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il avait bien combattu aux côtés de chasseurs pour chasser d'autres chasseurs. Parfois, on ne faisait pas d'alliance par gaieté de cœur mais parce que ce groupe était le moins pire. Mais c'était une autre histoire.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu tiens à ces monstres ?!

La voix semblait hésiter entre être ébahie et moqueuse. Il ne put retenir le sarcasme.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Si je te traque depuis tout ce temps, c'est parce que j'ai du temps libre.

Elle pouffa.

\- Ils t'ont promis la morsure, c'est ça ? Ce n'est pas un don, c'est un poison. Tu deviendras un monstre, servile à un autre monstre. Tu n'as pas l'air d'être du genre à suivre les ordres.

Il continuait de surveiller le couloir mais rien ne bougeait. La voix venait toujours du même endroit, sans variation du volume. Cela commençait à le rendre vraiment nerveux. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle trafiquait et cela n'annonçait rien de bon pour le futur proche.

\- Oui, ils me l'ont proposé. Et j'ai refusé. Je n'ai pas envie d'être un loup. Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'en être un pour vouloir les protéger.

\- Alors, tu es plus idiot que je ne le pensais.

Sa voix se fit hargneuse et ça mit tous ses sens en alerte.

En une fraction de seconde, la porte claqua et Sidonie était au milieu du couloir, arme brandie, en train de tirer. Stiles se cacha et attendit une accalmie pour pouvoir répliquer. L'accalmie ne vint pas. Par contre, elle passa le pas de la porte et Stiles en profita pour essayer de la balayer et la mettre à terre. Malheureusement, elle sembla s'y attendre et ne tomba pas. Elle perdit cependant l'équilibre pendant un instant et donc la concentration. Elle était trop proche pour qu'il tire mais il en profita pour taper dans son poignet et lui faire perdre la prise sur son arme. Le pistolet tomba en un bruit sourd. Elle reprit l'avantage en lui balançant son poing dans le visage. Elle voulut ensuite récupérer l'arme qu'il tenait et elle lui fit une clef de bras quand elle remarqua qu'il ne la lâchait pas. Manque de chance pour elle, c'était une technique de défense que Stiles avait travaillé mille fois. Le bras dans le dos, les genoux fléchit et elle en position de force derrière lui. Il laissa son bras devenir mou et lâcha l'arme, évitant de se briser l'index sur la gâchette. Ensuite, il balança un formidable coup de pied qui atteignit sa cuisse et la força à le lâcher.

Il se releva, lui faisant à nouveau face. Aucun d'eux n'avait d'arme, alors commença un combat à mains nues. Stiles n'était pas mauvais à cet exercice mais ce n'était pas la chose pour laquelle il était le plus à l'aise, surtout quand c'était un combat à mort. Les poings partirent, ils esquivèrent, se tournèrent autour. On aurait presque dit qu'ils jouaient, comme s'ils trouvaient du plaisir à finalement pouvoir s'affronter. Depuis le temps qu'ils devaient l'attendre tous les deux, ça serait dommage de mettre fin à tout ça avec une bête balle dans la tête.

Mais la fatigue se faisait sentir, et à force de jouer, il pourrait perdre le combat. Elle sembla penser la même chose puisque la fréquence des coups accéléra. Leur puissance aussi. Il tenta de repérer ses points faibles. Alors qu'elle attaquait beaucoup, il restait sur la défensive, attendant l'erreur qu'elle ferait forcément. Il espérait juste qu'elle la ferait avant qu'il soit à bout de force. Son épaule faisait un mal de chien et son corps était courbaturé. Pour l'instant, l'adrénaline lui permettait de passer au-dessus de ces douleurs mais ça ne durerait pas éternellement.

Il arriva à la frapper au thorax, la ralentissant momentanément. Il enchaîna avec un coup de pied au niveau des abdominaux mais elle réussit à attraper son pied et à lui faire perdre l'équilibre, l'entraînant au sol. Il se prépara à la chute et tomba de manière à blesser le moins possible son épaule.

Il vit une occasion parfaite quand il sentit le Beretta dans son dos. Il l'attrapa et mit son ennemie en joue. Deux coups plus tard, il avait touché son genou mais l'autre balle avait été déviée quand elle lui avait frappé la jambe.

Il bougea légèrement pour la balayer, l'envoyant au sol sans aucune occasion de se protéger lors de sa chute. Il se releva, prêt à mettre un point final à cette aventure.

Trois coups de feu retentirent et ce fût enfin la fin de cette histoire.

 **.II.**

 **Alors, là, vraiment, je me sens mal ! Ne me tuez pas, sinon, je pourrais pas poster la semaine prochaine !**

 **Passez une bonne soirée, prenez soin de vous ! On se voit l'année prochaine (oui, j'ai osé) !**

 **Stilement vôtre,**

 **Math'**

 **PS : Merci à vous tout.e.s ! D'être là, à chaque histoire ! Une pensée à PiccolinaSandra qui hante chacune de mes histoires et qui corrigent toutes mes histoires. A Neliiia, Plurielle ou Triskelle Sparrow qui laissent des mots aux grés des histoires. A didinou qui laisse au moins un compliment sur chacune des histoires, à Chl0007 qui ne lira même pas cette dédicace parce qu'elle ne lit que du Harry Potter et pour qui j'écris du HP, à caloug13 qui écrit des MP et que j'oublie systématiquement dans mes remerciements. Et à tout.e.s les autres que j'oublie et j'en suis désolée ! J'aurais jamais cru que je plongerais ainsi dans la fanfiction, dans l'écriture et je vous remercie de faire vivre mes histoires et de me permettre de continuer ! Coeur sur vous !**

 **PS2 : la review d'Angelyoru me fait penser : Je vous jure que j'ai pas fait exprès que ça tombe ce soir ! Le hasard des chapitres fait que le chapitre de dénouement tombera pour la nouvelle année mais je jure que c'est le hasard ! ^^**


	13. Règle 13

**Disclaimer** **: Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis.**

 **Note** **: Bonjouuuur !**

 **Merci à** **Scriboulette** **pour le dessin ! :)**

 **Un grand merci à** **Neliia** **pour être une super alpha,** **Plurielle** **pour sa bétatisation,** **Celikwi** **pour sa relecture et** **MlleStilinski** **pour avoir toujours été partante pour WW.**

 **Il va falloir que je le fasse un peu plus grandiloquent :**

 **Un grand merci à vous** **PiccolinaSandra** **,** **didinou** **,** **Aly03** **,** **Angelyoru, Neliia** **,** **Misatelle** **,** **Morgane451, le-petit-scrabouilleur-anonyme, Astr33** **et** **caloug13** **pour** **avoir laissé une review !**

 **Clin d'oeil à caloug13 qui m'a laissé un message à moitié hystérique en le finissant par « cordialement », ça m'a fait mourir de rire !**

 **Big up aux fantômes qui lisent avec assiduité !**

 **Où j'ai failli vous oublier ce soir et veuillez me pardonner pour cela ! Je vais essayer de répondre aux reviews dans la foulée mais je ne promets rien:)**

 **Enjoy !**

 **.II.**

 **Règle 13 : la mort est une journée qui mérite d'être vécue [439] (*)**

Deux balles dans le torse, Stiles commençait à suffoquer. Il allait crever là, seul, entouré de ses ennemis au corps encore tiède. Il allait mourir dans le silence et avec sa seule respiration sifflante comme ambiance. Une arme dans la main droite. La main gauche sur son abdomen, son corps ayant acceptait l'inévitable : il ne servait à rien de compresser les plaies. Jamais il n'arriverait à arrêter le sang. Aucun secours ne viendrait. Il n'y avait pas de temps à gagner. A peine le temps d'accepter l'inévitable.

Manquant de force, ses doigts commencèrent à tomber vers le sol froid. Il sentit dans sa poche quelque chose de dur. Le téléphone. Il le sortit, sans savoir pourquoi.

Et là, il comprit enfin. Pourquoi seulement deux numéros dans le téléphone. Celui de Peter en cas d'urgence. Celui de son père en cas d'adieu.

Peter savait. Que ça pourrait finir comme ça et que peut-être, il aurait l'envie, il aurait la chance, de pouvoir écouter une dernière fois la voix de son père. Il attrapa tant bien que mal son téléphone et l'amena devant son visage. Sa main semblait peser une tonne et des petites taches noires apparaissaient devant ses yeux. Il appuya sur le numéro enregistré et laissa tomber sa main à côté de son oreille.

Il voulait. Il voulait juste entendre la voix de son père. La tonalité se fit entendre et il s'accrocha à la volonté d'entendre son père, de parler à son père, pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience. Les tonalités s'enchaînaient et il se surprit à prier pour que son père réponde. Il voulait juste entendre sa voix. Juste mourir avec un autre bruit que celui des râles qu'il poussait.

Au final, le répondeur s'enclencha. Stiles entendit son père.

« Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de la famille Stilinski, nous ne sommes pas là pour le moment, laissez un message. »

Pas les mots qu'il voulait entendre mais c'était la voix de son père. Il tenta de calmer sa voix. Sa respiration se faisait plus douloureuse mais il ne voulait pas que ce soit les derniers sons que son père entendrait de lui.

\- Papa. Vous êtes en sécurité. J'ai fait des choses horribles. Pardonnes moi s'il te plaît. Je l'ai fait pour vous. Tout ce que j'ai fait. Pour vous. C'est fini. Je suis désolé. Je ne pourrais pas rentrer.

Je t'aime. Je suis désolé. Je t'aime.

Sa gorge était sèche. Le son de sa respiration remplissait toute sa tête.

Il entendit à peine le téléphone être décroché et la voix de son père crier son prénom.

Tout devint noir, tout devint calme.

 **.II.**

 **(* référence Pirate des Caraïbes, crédit à Disney)**

 **Très honnêtement, là, je peux sentir que vous voulez me tuer ! Je comprends ! Moi aussi, j'ai envie de me tuer !**

 **J'attends vos menaces de mort et cœur sur vous !**

 **Stilement vôtre,**

 **Math'**

 **PS : le chapitre 14 est un bonus**


	14. Dans les larmes d'un père

**Disclaimer** **: Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis.**

 **Note** **: Bonjouuuur !**

 **Je vais commencer ce chapitre par une longue note :**

 ** _Plus de 23,000 mots, plus de 100 reviews, plus de 30 fav, presque 50 follows, plus de 4,000 vues. Commencée le 15 octobe, c'est donc ce 13 janvier que se termine cette très belle aventure._**

 **Je tenais sincèrement à vous remercier !**

 **Ceux qui ont été présent(e)s à chaque chapitre, les lecteurs fantômes, ceux qui ont laissé des reviews au gré de leurs émotions.**

 **Vous avez fait vivre cette histoire de la plus belle des manières et je voulais que vous sachiez à quel point ça a rendu cette publication tellement plus vivante !**

 **Merci à** **Scriboulette** **pour son dessin, à la Meute The Big Bad Wolf pour son aide. Cette aventure dure depuis plus de 6 mois et c'est leur soutien et votre présence qui l'a rendu aussi merveilleuse et qui fait que je re-participerai à un événement de ce genre s'il s'en présente un nouveau !**

 **Et c'est pour toute la joie que je vous m'avais apporté que je m'en veux d'autant plus pour le bonus qui arrive !**

 **Merci à** **tatinou** **,** **Neliia** **,** **Astr33** **, l** **e-petit-scrabouilleur-anonyme,** **bayruna** **,** **Misatelle** **,** **Angelyoru** **, Morgane451,** **didinou,** **Plurielle** **,** **Tiskelle sparrow** **et** **PiccolinaSandra** **pour vos reviews !**

 **Où vous allez avoir envie de me trucider**

 **Enjoy !**

 **.II.**

Depuis que Stiles n'était plus là, le Shérif n'était plus vraiment lui-même.

Il connaissait son fils. Il connaissait son dévouement pour la meute et ce besoin de protéger les siens. Il le savait aussi débrouillard et intelligent. Mais voilà, son fils était parti sur les routes pour les mettre à l'abri, emmenant leurs ennemis avec lui. Tellement d'ennemis pour celui qu'il n'arrivait pas à voir autrement que comme son petit garçon.

Chaque matin, il guettait à la fenêtre pour voir si la Jeep de son fils n'arrivait pas. Il avait beau savoir qu'une des premières choses qu'il avait dû faire, c'était de s'en débarrasser. Il ne pouvait oublier l'image de son fils revenant à la maison, peut-être légèrement blessé mais en vie, heureux, enfin de retour chez lui.

Au travail, il avait mis en place une veille avec certains mots clefs. Tous les rapports de police à propos de meurtres par armes inhabituelles, de disparations, de fuites étaient automatiquement répertoriés sur l'ordinateur du Shérif. Il avait passé des heures à les éplucher, à lire tous les détails, essayant de découvrir si son fils était derrière tout ça. Essayant de savoir si cette mare de sang pouvait être celle de son fils, essayant d'oublier que quiconque ayant saigné autant n'aurait pas pu survivre.

Il appelait Scott deux fois par jour pour savoir s'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles, que ce soit de manière naturelle ou surnaturelle. Le jeune homme était aussi inquiet que lui. Et coupable aussi. Tous se demandaient ce qu'ils auraient pu faire pour retenir leur ami.

Oui, ces chasseurs étaient venus nombreux, armés et décidés. Ils avaient été plus véhéments que leurs précédents ennemis et cela avait failli leur faire connaître un destin ô combien funeste. C'était in extremis qu'ils avaient réussi à s'en sortir et c'est vrai qu'ils avaient l'impression d'être face à un mur. La peur de mourir les avait tenaillés pendant de longs jours.

Et puis, Stiles était parti, les emmenant avec lui. Combien de temps avait-il pesé le pour et le contre ? Le chagrin causé à sa famille contre leur survie ? Noah savait que pour Stiles, ce n'était même pas un choix. Bien sûr qu'il s'en voudrait d'imposer ce chagrin à son père, mais Stiles préférerait toujours le savoir triste que mort. Avait-il fait la balance risque / conséquence ? Avait-il mesuré par de savants calculs quelle était la probabilité qu'il meurt ?

Quand Peter était entré dans le commissariat pour lui assurer que Stiles était vivant, le Shérif n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'exalter. Son petit garçon était rentré. La douleur l'avait étreint quand le loup l'avait détrompé. Et ensuite, la colère l'avait frappé. Qui était cet homme qui refusait de lui dire où se trouvait son fils. Il avait été à deux doigts de le rouer de coups. Il l'aurait fait si Parrish n'était pas venu l'arrêter.

Il voulait juste savoir où était son fils. Il voulait juste aller le retrouver, le protéger, parce que c'était son rôle. Il voulait juste qu'on lui dise où il pourrait serrer son petit garçon dans ses bras.

Peter semblait désolé pour lui. Bien sûr qu'il aurait aimé lui dire où était Stiles. Mais la partie qui se jouait était bien trop importante pour laisser les sentiments d'un père interférer. Stiles avait déjà trop donné pour voir ses efforts anéantis. Il avait déjà trop perdu de lui-même pour pouvoir supporter de perdre son père. Alors Peter ne dit rien, malgré le désespoir de l'homme en face de lui. Il quitta le commissariat sans un regard en arrière. Les larmes de l'homme de loi étaient une trop grande épreuve pour sa volonté déjà précaire.

Noah relisait encore et encore les rapports qu'il pensait liés à son fils : les trois corps dans une usine désaffectée, les deux corps sur une aire d'autoroute. Tous des mercenaires. Des hommes qui avaient pour mission de tuer son bébé. Dans son bureau, dans sa maison, à chaque instant, Noah maudissait ces hommes et leurs certitudes sur le monde surnaturel. Des certitudes qui les poussaient à traquer des adolescents, à décimer des familles, à tuer des vieillards.

A chaque fois que le téléphone sonnait, il sursautait. Tous les jours, il écoutait le répondeur religieusement. Attendant un quelconque signe, un mot, une bonne nouvelle.

Il revenait des courses. Il n'avait plus faim en ce moment mais Melissa l'avait accusé de se laisser mourir. Il avait entendu le téléphone sonner depuis son porche. Il avait laissé tomber ses sacs. C'était sûrement rien, sûrement personne, un démarcheur téléphonique ou un faux numéro. Mais son cœur battait la chamade à l'idée que peut-être son fils aurait besoin de lui, que peut-être il rentrait. Il entendit le répondeur se déclencher alors qu'il peinait à déverrouiller la porte. Il courut à travers le couloir en se rendant compte que la voix qui parlait était faible. Il ne pouvait pas dire si c'était son fils. Mais ça signifiait que ce n'était pas un étranger. Les étrangers ne laissaient pas de messages.

Il était à une vingtaine de pas quand il comprit enfin les mots, prononcés par une voix faible.

\- […] Tout ce que j'ai fait. Pour vous. C'est fini. Je suis désolé. Je ne pourrais pas rentrer. Je t'aime. Je suis désolé. Je t'aime. »

Il décrocha le téléphone, voulant parler à son fils, savoir où il était, dépêcher une ambulance, venir le sauver. Mais une fois le combiné à son oreille, il n'y avait plus de son, plus de bruit. Il hurla. Plus tard, les loups avouèrent avoir su à ce moment-là que c'était fini. Pas parce que le lien s'était dissous. Mais parce qu'ils avaient entendu un père hurler à la mort. Noah Stilinski venait de perdre son fils unique. Toute la peine du monde se tenait dans ce simple prénom.

\- Stiiiiles. !

 **.II.**

 **Voilà. Ici fini « Les Promesses de l'Aube ». S'il vous plaît, ne m'en voulez pas trop, je suis nulle pour les trucs glucosés.**

 **(Oh mon Dieu, vous allez me haïr!)**

 **Bonne semaine à vous, prenez soin de vous.**

 **Au plaisir de tous vous recroiser au détour d'autres histoires, d'autres larmes, d'autres joies.**

 **Stilement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


End file.
